Amor en Canterlot
by ShiningRak
Summary: Lyra y Bonbon son dos ponis que tiene una vida apacible en ponyville pero la invitación de una vieja amiga de Lyra a una audición en la capital de equestria pondrá aprueba el amor de nuestras protagonista.
1. Capitulo 1 El comienzo de una aventura

**Capítulo 1 El comienzo de una aventura**

Era otra tranquila mañana en ponyville para casi todos excepto para una unicornio en particular que deambulaba, por el mercado del pueblo con una expresión sombría y un ánimo cabizbajo pues Horas antes había estropeado el trabajo de su poni especial, en una de sus tantas infructuosas búsquedas de "humanos"

- Por Celestia seguro ahora me odiara para siempre - se decía entre pensamientos la unicornio color cían pero de ponto una voz familiar la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos -Lyra- grito aquella voz familiar y al voltear se encontró cara a cara con una poni a quién ella conocía muy bien - hola Octavia- dijo la unicornio -que haces en ponyville -pregunto Lyra pues Octavia vivía en Canterlot y aunque venía a visitar a vinyl muy seguido era extraño verla por ponyville en temporada de concierto.

-vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante para tu carrera Lyra – dijo la poni chelista pero al ver el rostro de tristeza de su amiga le pregunto qué te sucede querida.  
Lyra solo bajo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con una expresión de tristeza -la verdad es que estoy buscando unos ingredientes para Bonbon- dijo la unicornio cían

Octavia solo formo una mueca de risa sarcástica y le preguntó -¿esta vez que destrozaste Lyra?- la poni cían se agachó y le respondió -unos dulces especiales que Bonbon preparo para vender en el festival de otoño- Octavia con una expresión de duda le pregunto -y porque los echaste a perder - a lo que la unicornio le respondió -todo es culpa de ponynet ahí había un artículo en el que aseguraban que los dulces eran la forma más efectiva de atraer humanos - Octavia se llevó la pesuña derecha al rostro y lanzo un suspiro mientras, le decía con tono de resignación - Lyra hasta cuando piensas seguir con eso- pero cuando pensaba continuar con su sermón Lyra la tomo por los hombros agitándole y gritando- pero debió funcionar- con lágrimas en los ojos y una cómica expresión de derrota a lo que Octavia, solo suspiro y le dijo en tono burlón -seguro que esta vez Bonbon si te echa de su casa-  
Esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para Lyra quien comenzó a llorar y a correr de un lado a otro, tomando cosas de los diferentes puestos y vociferando- voy a preparar más dulces antes de que se dé cuenta- a lo que Octavia con un tono burlón dijo -pero si ni siquiera puede preparar un sándwich si casi matarte y de paso quemar la casa-  
Eso solo pasó una vez y fue por culpa del estúpido y defectuoso tostador -dijo la unicornio cían recargada en posición fetal en una esquina y con un aura obscura y pesada

Viendo que Lyra ya había escarmentado lo suficiente Octavia se acercó a ella y le dijo con tono amable - vamos Lyra solo estaba bromeando no creo que puedas hacer que Bonbon te odie sin importar que tan grave sean tus locuras- Lyra salió de su estado y volteo hacia la poni de tierra para lanzarle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa a lo que la poni de tierra respondió pero debes darle una disculpa y dejar de hacer ese tipo de tonterías, a lo que la unicornio respondió -está bien buscare otra forma de Atrapar humanos- la expresión de amabilidad de Octavia cambio por una de enojó acto seguido tomó el rostro de Lyra en sus cascos y con una mirada asesina y una seriedad inquietante le dijo - Bonbon te abandonará muy pronto- a lo que Lyra solo reacción empalideciendo y respondiendo entre sollozos -no ella me ama- mientras regresaba a su estado de depresión

Unas horas después y tras volver a calmas a Lyra ella y Octavia regresaron a la casa de Bonbon donde por un segundo se quedaron paradas en la entrada pues Lyra miraba con temor, dentro de su cabeza había una batalla campal en la cual se debatía entre entrar y pedirle perdón a Bonbon y huir al imperio de cristal cambiarse el nombre y dejarse crecer la barba lago difícil esto último ya que era una yegua, de pronto un casco en su cabeza la saco de sus pensamiento -vamos Lyra ella tal vez este enfadada pero seguro te perdonara dijo la poni terrestre con una sonrisa cálida y amable, a lo cual Lyra solo afirmo con la cabeza levemente para después entrar en la casa

-Eh Bonbon hola estas en casa- dijo la unicornio cían con voz tímida y apagada de pronto escucho la voz de su poni especial proveniente de la cocina pero para su sorpresa esta estaba tarareando una dulce melodía lo cual extrañó a Lyra pues ella esperaba que Bonbon estuviera sumamente molesta

Entro despacio a la cocina solo para ser detenida por Bonbon la cual se abría percatado de su presencia -hola Lyra- dijo con su dulce voz tras lo cual abraso y dio un cálido beso a la unicornio cían en los labios tras lo cual le dijo- dime Lyra que te parecieron mis dulces especiales- en ese momento Lyra se congeló por unos instantes para después responderle a Bonbon de forma triste y apagada - perdóname Bonbon sé que te esforzaste mucho para hacerlos no debí tomarlos para mis locas ideas-

Bonbon se quedó en silencio un momento y luego dijo de que habla cariño esos dulces eran para ti - para después sacar una caja enorme llena de los mismos dulces que Lyra creyó haber destruido

Estos son los que prepare para el festival dijo Bonbon sonriéndole cálidamente a una Lyra completamente confundida

- "Pero cómo… sí yo… la trampa de humanos… bosque.. Queeee…- vociferaba Lyra totalmente confundida cuando la pezuña de su amada sostuvo con delicadeza su rostro y le dijo - cálmate Lyra no entiendo de que hablas que acaso no viste la nota que te deje arriba de la caja de los dulces

Lyra comenzó a recordar la noche anterior cuando estaba en el ordenador

Veamos según el artículo del usuario "Mylittlehuman" los humanos son atraídos por las cosas dulces y dejo instructivos para crear una trampa para humanos.

-Veamos -dijo Lyra

1 consiga algo dulce  
2 busque un lugar con vegetación espesa  
3 haga un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo ent metros para que el humano no escape  
4 cubra el agujero con hojas y ramas  
5 ponga los dulces como carnada y espere  
6 disecciones al humano

Lyra se levantó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba mirando el monitor de computador para buscar unos dulces y para su buena suerte había una caja llena en la mesa de la cocina la cual tomó a toda prisa percatándose que un trozo de papel había caído pero decidió no darle importancia pues debía encontrar una pala

Una vez encontrados estos objetos se puso en camino al bosque Everfree cuando ya atardecía dónde comenzó a preparar la trampa.

Pasaron las horas mientras la unicornio cían esperaba con impaciencia los frutos de su trabajo cuando escucho unas pisadas que venían de entré la vegetación, intentó asomarse disimuladamente pues no quería asustar a su presa pero debido a la obscuridad pues ya avía anochecido para entonces solo pudo divisar una sombra que se acercaba a las deliciosas golosinas para finalmente caer en el agujero

Lyra emocionada corrió hacia la trampa gritando - no te asuste no te lastimare de hecho puedes quedarte conmigo y con Bonbon te cuidare te alimentare asta pensé en un nombre para ti será Bob

Pero cuál fue su decepción cuando en vez de ver al humano que tanto ansiaba lo que vio fue a un poni de melena esponjada color rosa devorando las golosinas

Lyra con una expresión de decepción se dirigió a la poni rosada - pinkie pie que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche- a lo cual la alocada poni contesto con la boca llena de dulces –yo estaba en sugar cube corner cuando mi pinkie sentido me aviso de que había algo delicioso en el bosque – termino metiéndose más dulces en la boca para luego sonreír

Lyra entre pensamiento se dijo a si misma -bueno esta trampa no servirá para atrapar humanos pero sirve para atrapar portadores de los elementos de la armonía-.

-Espera pinkie- dijo Lyra en voz alta para que la escuchara -voy a buscar aun cuerda para sacarte de ahí- a lo que pinkie respondió -no te preocupes- para luego dar un salto de casi 10 metros de altura y aterrizar frente a la atónita Lyra la cual solo alcanzo a vociferar -pero como lograste hacer eso- pero pinkie solo contesto vaciando las ultimas golosinas que quedaban en la caja y sonriendo

Lyra solo pensó -supongo que solo estas siendo pinkie-.

Ya después de su pequeña aventura Lyra regresaba a casa ya a altas horas de la madrugada intentando entrar sin hacer ruido pues probable mente Bonbon ya estaría dormida, intento caminar con el mayor cuidado posible hasta llegar a la alcoba donde ella y su amada pony dormían juntas

Intento meterse a la cama cuando la voz adormilada de Bonbon –Lyra llegaste tarde- lo que Lyra contesto -si lo ciento Bonbon estaba ocupada con algo- después le sonrió con nerviosismo pero la poni de tierra color crema estaba demasiado adormilada para notarlo y le dijo –Lyra ice unos dulces especiales para el festival de verano y deje en la cocina unos cuantos para- pero antes de terminar la frase callo rendida por el sueño.

La unicornio cian de pronto sintió un frio que recorrió todo su cuerpo acaso acababa de echar a perder todo el esfuerzo de su poni especial pensó Lyra completamente aterrorizada mientras a lo lejos escuchaba su nombre en repetidas ocasiones

-Lyra Lyra- repetía Octavia quien se había animado a entrar al no oír discusión alguna sacando a la unicornio cian de su flashback para acto seguido Lyra corrió debajo de la mesa de la cocina intentando encontrar el papel que había caído la noche anterior.

Al encontrarlo leyó en él lo siguiente "querida Lyra me voy a dormir temprano te dejo esta caja de dulces de menta y caramelo ojala te gusten con amor Bonbon"

La unicornio de pronto soltó una risa apagada mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de amarga resignación mientras mientras dirigía su mirada a su querida Bonbon tras lo cual le pregunto – ¿Bonbon porque no me los diste en persona? – a lo cual la poni color crema contesto – bueno es que estabas tan concentrada en el ordenador que no quise interrumpirte – tras lo cual sonrió mientras la unicornio cian caía al suelo en posición fetal.

Entonces Octavia se acercó a ella con una expresión burlona –bueno al final has sufrido por nada – tras lo cual la poni gris puso su casco en la cabeza de Lyra para consolarla mientras las poni color crema las miraba con una mirada de confusión

Unas minutos después cuando ya Lyra se había calmado las tres ponis se sentaron en la sala a tomas una taza de té y unas golosinas que Bonbon había preparado

-Así que viajaste desde Canterlot solo para reírte de mí Octavia- dijo Lyra a lo cual la poni chelista contesto una tanto molesta –claro que no Lyra no disfruto ver a mis amigas sufrir aunque se lo merezcan- a los que Bonbon respondió -dinos que te trae a ponyville Octavia acaso viniste a visitar a vinyl- a lo cual la chelista se sonrojo –claro que no Bonbon - dijo con sobresalto se aclaró la voz y dijo

–en realidad vine a verte a ti Lyra sabes habrá una audición para la real sinfónica de Canterlot dentro de una semanas y pensé te interesaría- lyra se quedó pensando un momento pues aunque ya hace mucho que no tocaba en una sinfónica jamás dejo de practicar con su arpa desde que se mudó con Bon bon e incluso había tocado en pequeños conciertos en ponyville, aun la música era su gran amor después de Bonbon pensó Lyra.

¿Así que te interesa? pregunto Octavia mirando atentamente a la unicornio que antes de contestar miro a su querida poni terrestre color crema la cual cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza que intento disimular cuando se dio cuenta que la unicornio la estaba mirando para luego preguntar a la chelista -¿y tendría que mudarme a Canterlot?- pregunto Lyra –bueno tendrías que quedarte una semana en Canterlot para la audición y otros 2 meses y 2 semanas si eres escogida- respondió Octavia tras lo cual Bonbon dijo en voz baja – ósea casi 3 meses- con una cara de tristeza que ya no pudo disimular así que se levantó rápidamente usando de excusa que se habían terminado las golosinas –voy buscar más aperitivos- dijo Bonbon saliendo así rápidamente de la sala dejando solas a Lyra y a Octavia.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que Octavia rompió diciendo – sé que Bonbon y tu son muy unidad, pero debes considerar hacer esta audición Lyra esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendrás de tocar en una sinfónica tan importante- a lo cual Lyra contesto – lo sé pero dejar tanto tiempo a Bonbon sola no me gusta- a lo cual asintió Octavia con un poco de acepción –bien aunque creo que rechazar esta oportunidad es una mala elección respetare tu decisión Lyra-

En ese momento Bonbon entro en la habitación para interrumpir a Octavia dirigiéndose a la unicornio cian –no rechazaras esta oportunidad- dijo la poni de tierra –pero Bonbon-dijo Lyra pero antes de continuar Bonbon la interrumpió diciéndole -no Lyra no voy a permitir que desperdicies esta oportunidad, siempre te escucho practicar y sé que lo mucho que amas tocar así que te apoyare en esto mi amor-sonriéndole a la unicornio.

Lyra se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado tomar valor a Bonbon para decir esto así que solo asintió y le regreso la mirada a su pony especial a lo cual Octavio dijo –muy bien entonces está decidido mañana nos vamos a Canterlot Lyra- a lo cual las dos ponis voltearon hacia la chelista con sorpresa y diciendo en coro –Mañana- de forma exaltada a lo cual Octavia respondió

-claro debemos registrarnos para la audición con tiempo sin mencionar que debes preparar tu presentación no esperaras llegar justo el día de la prueba verdad- a lo cual Lyra solo asintió

-bien entonces las dejo para que te prepares y descanses y no te preocupes Bonbon cuidare de que Lyra no se meta en problemas ya verás que el tiempo se pasa volando y para cuando menos lo esperes esta devuelta- dijo la chelista a lo cual Bonbon solo asintió mientras intentaba disimular su tristeza Lyra al darse cuenta de esto abrazo a Bonbon por detrás apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la poni color crema junto a su rostro

Bonbon al sentir el calor de al unicornio recupero la sonrisa que la caracterizaba junto a enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Mientras ya hacía en las pezuñas de su amada Lyra miro a Octavia y le dijo -entonces Octavia quieres pasar la noche aquí- a lo cual la chelista le respondió no me quedare en casa de vinyl además algo me dice que ustedes dos quieren despedirse apropiadamente- tas esas palabras les sonrió pícaramente a las dos ponis que se sonrojaron como tomates.

Lyra soltó a Bonbon para acompañar a Octavia a la puerta -bueno entonces te veo mañana en la estación del tren- a lo cual la poni color gris asintió muy bien entonces hasta mañana al salir de la casa se percataron que ya era de tarde Octavia algo sorprendida le dijo a la unicornio -baya que el día de hoy transcurrió muy rápido mejor me voy antes de que oscurezca tras decir eso se marchó para dejar a la pareja sola.


	2. Capitulo 2 La noche antes del adiós

advertencia: esta parte de mi fanfic contiene escenas fuerte para siento sector de público si eres susceptible o crees que puedes sentirte ofendido por favor no lo leas no acepto reclamos

Gracias

Capítulo 2 la noche antes del adió

Unas horas después de que anocheciera y tras la partida de Octavia, bonbón y Lyra se encontraba en el comedor de la casa en la que ambas vivían pero en esta ocasión el ambiente era diferente se sentía pesado y sumamente silencioso, ambas ponis se encontraba en cada extremo una pequeña mesa donde a duras penas cabían ambas con sus respectivos platos, pero Lyra sentía como sí mil kilómetros la separarán de su amada pues esta guardaba silencios intentando no encontrarse con la mirada de la unicornio obviamente para que Lyra no pudiese ver la expresión de tristeza de su rostro.

Lyra decidió romper aquel silencio sepulcral entre las dos diciendo

- bonbon si realmente no quieres que me valla solo dilo y me quedare –

Pero bonbon sólo la miro con una tímida sonrisa tras lo cual le dijo

-sé que sí te lo pidiera te quedarías a mi lado pero eso no sería justo para ti sé cuánto amas tocar el arpa y yo jamás me perdonaría si abandonaras todo tu sueños solo por mí –

Tomo un pequeño respiro y aclaro su voz pues en su tono se empezaban a percatar un pequeño templos en sus palabras y el deseo de llorar y continúo

- me has apoyado tantas veces sin esperar nada a cambio que sí ahora antepusiera mi sentimiento a los tuyos simplemente no podría volver a verte a la cara nunca más –

Tras lo cual se abalanzo obre la unicornio para abrazarla fuertemente.

Lyra en ese momento comprendió que bonbon ya avía tomado la decisión de ser fuerte para que ella pudiese cumplir su sueño de ser una gran concertista y simplemente le devolvió el abrazo junto con un cálido y apasionado beso en los labios.

Paso alrededor de una hora tras la conversación que tuvieron, bonbon se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos mientras Lyra habría ido a preparar su equipaje.

Bonbon decidió hacer a un lado su tristeza pues esta sería la última noche que tendrían ella y su poni especial juntas en mucho tiempo así que decidió ayudar a Lyra a empacar pues sí algo sabía de la unicornio cían es que era un desastre con todo lo que no fuera tocar su arpa.

Así qué se dispuso a entrar a la habitación donde sus peores temores se estaba haciendo realidad pues cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación vio a la unicornio saltando sobre una inmensa maleta y gritando

- vamos estúpida maleta ciérrate vamos –

Bonbon sólo la miro y le preguntó ¿ya tienes todo listo cariño? a lo cual Lyra contesto

- si ya casi solo me faltan unas cuantas cosas –

Mientras sostenía la maleta la cual por el excesivo contenido término abriéndose con fuerza lanzando a la unicornio así el techo quedando esta clavado por su cuerno en este.

Bonbon al ver el contenido se llevó una pezuña a la cara para después preguntarle con un ligero tono de enfado a la unicornio

- dime Lyra que acaso solo piensas llevar comida chatarra a tu viaje –

Pues en efecto la maleta estaba completamente repleta de todo tipo de dulces la unicornio que aún colgaba del techo intentando liberar su cuerno le respondió con una ligera y culposa a sonrisa para después decir

- bueno es que no se sí pueda conseguir golosinas tan sabrosas como las que tú haces bonbon –

A lo cual la poni terrestre se sonrojó ligeramente y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa tras lo cual aclaró su voz para continuar sermoneando a la unicornio cían

- Lyra vas a la capital de Equestria seguro que podrás conseguir golosinas igual o más deliciosas que las mías -

La unicornio la interrumpió con un tono de sorpresa

- que dices bonbon no creo que nadie pueda igualar el maravilloso sabor de tus golosinas –

La poni terrestre dibujó una sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecieran

-Lyra estas exagerando como siempre además necesitas llevar algo de ropa elegante recuerda que vas a adicionar para la real sinfónica de Canterlot –

De pronto se escuchó un golpe estruendoso era Lyra que al fin habría podido liberar su cuerno para acto seguido caer sobre el contenido de la maleta asciendo que este saliera volando causando un desastre en toda la habitación, bonbon corrió asustada a ver como se encontraba su amada unicornio gritando

– Lyra está bien –

mientras en su rostro de veía una clara expresión de preocupación la cual desapareció cuando vio a la unicornio sentarse sobre sus patas traseras para acto seguido empezar a reír, bonbon al mirar a la unicornio con dulces pegados en todo el cuerpo y la crin intentando hacer un pequeña broma

- Lyra ahora sí que eres muy dulce – para después comenzar a reír.

Tras limpiar el desastre que la unicornio cían había provocado y empacar las pertenencias más indispensables de esta, bonbon miro a Lyra que se encontraba guardando su preciada arpa no sin antes afinarla y pulirla con meticuloso cuidado, era más que evidente que de todas sus pertenencias su arpa era la más preciada posesión, para la poni terrestre era asombroso que esa unicornio que hace un momento habría causado un desastre por su descuido ahora trataba al instrumento con una dedicación y cuidado casi como sí de un pequeño recién nacido se tratase si todavía en la poni terrestre color crema quedaba alguna duda de sí era lo correcto dejar ir a Lyra al ver esta escena toda duda se disipó en su mente.

Tras terminar los preparativos, Lyra quería pasar la noche en vela con su poni especial, pero bonbon entre regaños y órdenes le dijo a la unicornio

- Lyra mañana viajaras hasta Canterlot y no sabes cuánto tardarán tú y Octavia en registrarse para la audición y lo último que quieres es quedarte dormida en alguna banca y hacer que Octavia y tú pierdan la oportunidad de adicionar –

La unicornio con una expresión de molestia solo dijo

- está bien mama - y después se dirigió al dormitorio pero mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio bonbon se percató de una sonrisa maliciosa a la cual decidió no hacer caso pues Lyra siempre estaba pensando cosas raras.

Cuando bonbon entro a la habitación ya estaba oscura noto que la unicornio cían estaba ya en la cama cubierta hasta la cabeza con las sábanas de la cama a lo cual la poni color crema pesó

- seguro está molesta – pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, se acercó a la cama dispuesta a dormir, pasaron uno 30 minutos y bonbon ya se estaba quedado dormida cuando de pronto cuando ya estaba por caer dormida sintió a un peso sobre ella tras lo cual despertó sólo para ver a la unicornio cían sobre ella sosteniendo sus pesuñas delanteras contra la cama con las suyas.

- Lyra que hace - dijo la poni terrestre tras lo cual la unicornio solo contesto llevando sus labios obre los de su compañera, bonbon sintió como la lenguas de su compañera entraba en su boca para acariciar la suya, la poni terrestre comenzó a forcejear un poco con la unicornio mientras esta alejó su labios de los de su poni especial solo para dirigirlos hacia el cuello de esta comenzando a besarlo lentamente mientras bonbon dijo entre gemido.

- Lyra detente tienes que dormir - pero la unicornio solo respondió regresando a su lengua dentro de la boca de la poni terrestre para acto seguido llevar sus pesuñas asía los flancos de la cada vez más excitada poni.

Bonbon intentaba no dejarse llevar por la situación pero su cabeza era un verdadero lío pues mientras una parte intentaba detener a Lyra otro solo quería dejarse llevar por la situación.

Bonbon intentaba aparta a la unicornio empujando su pecho con sus pesuñas la cual no paraba de lamer su cuello mientas la sostenía tocando su flancos con una casco y sosteniéndola por la cadera con el otro pero la unicornio cían era claramente más fuerte que bonbon pues todas esas tardes corriendo de un lado para otro, cavando agujeros y empujando rocas para crear sus fallidas trampas para humanos le habían conferido un cuerpo atlético y aunque delgado bastante fuerte

Lyra de pronto se detuvo al mirar una bufanda que colgaba del respaldo de la cama tras lo cual le sonrió a su amada poni con una expresión burlona y algo malévola para acto seguido tomar la bufanda con su magia para atar boca arriba a bonbon por sus patas delanteras en uno de los barrotes de madera del respaldo de la cama tras lo cual bajó de la cama para buscar algo al ropero el cual se encontraba en la parte derecha de la habitación, bonbon que ya hacia inmovilizada en la cama respirando agitadamente intentó soltárselo mientras le decía a la unicornio

- Lyra por favor detente esto es muy pervertido asta para ti - ya que imaginaba que era lo que la unicornio buscaba, pero antes de poder decir otra palabra la unicornio regresaba a su la cama levitando un trozo de plástico de forma alargada con ambas puntas redondeadas, bonbon que empezó a respirar de forma agitada cerró los ojo mientras le decía a su amada.

- Lyra por favor detente - tras lo cual abrió los ojos al sentir como la unicornio la sostenía por la parte superior de sus extremidades traseras cuando miró a Lyra esta traía el juguete sexual puesto.  
Una de las puntas ya hacia dentro de la vagina de Lyra y con sus pezuñas sostenía el resto del objeto que parecía un enorme pené erecto apuntando directo así las parte más íntimas de bonbon mientras su portadora respiraba rápidamente casi jadeado imaginando todo lo que le aria a la poni terrestre con ese perverso objeto para acto seguido empujar la otra punta dentro de su amada compañera mientras esta gemía y se retorcía de placer.

Lyra comenzó a arrepiente contra su compañera de atrás hacia adelante en un frenesí de placer que se desbordó al ver a bonbon gimiendo y revolcándose entre las sábanas mientras decía su nombre – lyraaa… lyraaa… - después de unos minutos repitiendo el proceso Lyra sacó el juguete del interior su compañera tras lo que la unicornio escucho un apagado y tímido - no pares - a lo cual al unicornio sonrió sonrojada para después tomar a bonbon por la cadera volteándola dejándola arrodillada sobre la cama sosteniéndose de las ataduras para continuar con sus fantasías sirviéndose del tembloroso y agitado cuerpo de su amada montarse sobre ella introduciendo de nuevo el trozo rígido de plástico tras lo cual su amada poni comenzó de nuevo a gemir incontrolablemente mientras la unicornio arremetía contra ella cada ver más rápido diciéndole - Bonbon ha te amo BONBON - para acto seguido ambas llegar al clímax del orgasmo gimiendo tan fuerte que temían que los vecinos pudieran oírlas tras lo cual ambas se desplomaron sobre la cama una sobre la otra.

Lyra desato a su compañera la cual se desplomó completamente en la cama completamente agotada para acto seguido abrazarla por la parte trasera recargando su rostro sobre la nuca de su agotada compañera para después quedarse dormida.

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana cuando bonbon despertó tras el alocado acto de su compañera podía sentir a la unicornio recargada en su parte trasera mientras sin patas delanteras la abrazaban entonces en la cabeza de bonbon comenzaron a rondar los pensamientos entre sí se decía - no se sí podré soportar que estés lejos de mi tanto tiempo - tras lo cual volvió a caer en sus sueños acurrucándose decidida a quedarse entre los cascos de su amada tanto como pudiera deseando que el amanecer nunca llegara pues esta sería su última noche juntas en mucho tiempo.


	3. Capitulo 3 aquí empiezan los problemas

**Capítulo 3 Aquí empiezan los problemas**

Apenas se veían los primeros rallos de sol sobre el tranquilo poblado mientras nuestras protagonistas ya hacían en su lecho de amor, cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendoso golpeteo en la puerta que hizo que Bonbon despertara súbitamente y un poco alarmada, intento mirar el reloj pero tras los sucesos de la noche anterior dicho objeto en encontraba extraviado, así que salió lentamente de la cama para no despertar a su compañera tras lo cual se dirigió a la puerta para asomarse tímidamente por la venta, en ese momento vio a Octavia la cual exhibía una clara mueca de disgusto, la poni color crema abrió la puerta y se dispuso a saludarla cuando Octavia la interrumpió súbitamente  
- creía a verle dicho a Lyra que teníamos que estar en la estación a primera hora de la mañana -  
tras lo cual Bonbon solo se encogió y con un tono apagado le contesto  
- bueno es que pasaron muchas cosas anoche y terminamos durmiendo más tarde que de acostumbramos tu sabes arreglar el equipaje y eso - después Bonbon solo lanzó una tímida risa

- así que tuvieron sexo toda la noche - dijo Octavia con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa sínica  
A lo cual la poni color crema reacciono poniéndose roja como un tomate y tartamudeando en voz alta  
- qu qué dices Octavia co co como se te ocurre - a lo cual la poni color gris sonrió pícaramente y levanto una ceja para después decir

- si lo tienes escrito por toda la cara o mejor dicho por todo el cuello -

Tras lo cual señalo las marcas de los besos que Lyra le avía producido en dicha zona.  
Bonbon solo se quedó inmóvil como una roca y en su cara podía verse el deseo de que el suelo se abriera para tragársela sin mencionar el color rojo que todo su cuerpo avía adquirido.  
Octavia comenzó a reír poniendo uno de sus cascos frente a su boca para después decir

- tranquila Bonbon si no hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas me preocuparía por su relación al fin y al cabo Lyra estará fuera algún tiempo es obvio que quisieran aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba demostrando cuanto se quieren -

La poni color crema cambió brevemente su expresión cuando recordó que su querida Lyra se iba esa misma mañana tras lo cual sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma

- vamos Bonbon recuerda debes ser fuerte por ella -

Para después salir de sus pensamientos e invitar a Octavia a pasar.

Ya dentro de la casa Bonbon pidió al poni color gris que tomará a ciento para después dirigirse a la habitación.

- Voy a despertar a Lyra espera un momento- tras lo cual Octavia hizo una mueca de disgusto-

Aún no se ha levantado pero si tenemos que estar en la estación de trenes en media hora enserio no sé qué viste en esa irresponsable unicornio querida Bonbon - para luego sentarse y suspirar con una expresión de desdén, la poni color crema sonrió para después decir

- bueno es verdad que Lyra es un desastre para casi todo pero su pasión por la música es lo que siempre eh admirado de ella, sabía que práctica 4 horas diarias y mientras lo hace eh notado como alguno ponis que van pasando frente a la casa se quedan parado hipnotizados por su bella melodía -

Después la poni color crema detuvo sus palabras para suspirar un momento y continuo

- creo que es lo que más extrañare en estos 3 meses esta casa estará muy silenciosa -

Octavio sólo sonrió burlonamente - ah me gustaría que vinyl hablara así de bien de mi música creo que estoy celosa - y tras esas palabras le dirigió una sonrisa a Bonbon la cual se sonrojó nuevamente como un tomate mientras se tiraba al suelo tapando su rostro con sus cascos para acto seguido levantarse a toda prisa diciendo torpemente - mejor voy a levantar a Lyra -

Ya en la habitación vio a su querida poni especial durmiendo mientras un poco de saliva salía de su boca entonces Bonbon pensó

- por Celestia hasta para dormir eres un desastre -

para después acercarse a ella y agitarla suavemente mientras le decía - Lyra vamos Octavia ya llego para recogerte Lyra –

A lo cual la unicornio cían solo respondió hablando entre sueños

- que mato gente y me como sus manos solo son dos cosas -

Para después caer nuevamente dormida, Bonbon se extrañó al oír esas extrañan palabras pero después de unos instantes volvió a intentar despertar a la inconsciente unicornio

- vamos Lyra por favor Octavia va a enfadarse contigo por favor despierta ya –

Pero la unicornio cían solo se retorcía en la cama para después seguir durmiendo, para Bonbon no era nada raro esta escena siempre era una tortura intentar levantar a Lyra pero esta vez debía hallar una forma pues el tiempo corría, en ese momento entro Octavia en la habitación, en su boca traía un sartén el cual lanzo contra la pared con mucha fuerza provocando un ruido estruendoso que hizo que Lyra saliera disparada de la cama corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación y gritando

- ¿qué pasa? Bonbon nos atacan los humanos –

Entonces la poni color gris tomó el sartén que ya hacía en el suelo para después levanto en la posición exacta para que la unicornio cían se estrellara contra este cayendo al suelo

Bonbon que en ese momento observaba la extraña escena solo cerro los ojos al ver como la unicornio cían se estrellaba contra el objeto tras lo cual se dirigió a Octavia un tanto molesta para reclamarle

- Octavia pudiste lastimarla –

A lo cual el poni color gris respondió

-tranquila Bonbon hice esto por 3 años cuando Lyra y yo éramos compañeras de cuarto en la academia de música y como podrás darte cuenta no le pasó nada malo –

Para después hacer una pequeña pausa y reír de forma burlona tras lo cual dijo

- bueno tal vez eso explica que sea una poni demasiado "especial" –

Tras esas palabras tanto Octavia como Bonbon comenzaron a reír mientras la unicornio seguía sentada y es su cabeza giraban estrellas.

Unos momentos Lyra se incorporó con una cara de enfado

- Octavia sabes que odio que hagas eso siempre me jugabas la misma broma en la academia –

Y después de decir eso le lanzo una mirada asesina a lo cual el poni gris hizo una mueca de enojo y dijo

– Pues sí no fuera por esa "broma" tú nunca hubieras terminado la academia - tras lo cual regresó la anterior mirada con otra igual.

La molesta unicornio intento discutir con la poni gris diciéndole - además Octavia ya no estamos en una habitación del colegio que no te das cuenta de que Bonbon está a mi lado y probablemente la asustaste de muerte -

A lo cual Octavia contesto

- a diferencia de cierta unicornio irresponsable y holgazana Bonbon se separó de los brazos de Morfeo desde hace rato y –

Pero antes de que Octavia pudiera continuar Lyra salió disparada hacia Bonbon furiosa para encontrar su rostro

- ¿quién es ese tal Morfeo y porque estabas en sus brazos? ¿dónde está así que por eso quieres que me valla? –

Interrumpió sus palabras para caminar de forma pesada hacia la cama y comenzar a revisar debajo esta mientras berreaba

- ¿dónde estás? sal bonbon es mía me oyes MIAAAAA –

las dos ponis que veía la vergonzosa escena de celos de Lyra y como saltaba de un lado a otro decidieron sujetar a la ridícula unicornio una de acá brazo mientras Octavia le decía a Lyra

- basta de tonterías Lyra tenemos menos de 10 minutos para llegar a la estación no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías Vinyl ya debe haber llegado a la estación con mi equipaje –

Para después ambas ponis salen corriendo de la casa con Lyra a rastras quien apenas alcanzo a levitar su equipaje y su instrumento con su magia.

5 minutos después los 3 ponis habían podido llegar a la estación completamente exhaustas donde una unicornio blanca con crin azul y lentes de sol ya las esperaba

- ey chicas donde estaban el tren está punto de irse –

dijo la unicornio blanca - lo sabemos vinyl nos retrasamos por culpa de alguien que no quería levantarse - tras lo cual Octavia lanzo una mueca de molestia a Lyra.

Lyra estaba a punto de argumentar una excusa cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz

- todos abordo el tren con destino a Canterlot parte en 3 minutos por favor aborden con su boleto a la vista -

Bien es hora de irnos dijo Lyra - mirando a bonbon - esta solo suspiro mientras agachaba las orejas y en su cara se reflejaba una gran tristeza, la unicornio al ver esto se abalanzo sobre bonbon para darle un apasionado beso y tras eso las sombría expresión de la poni color crema cambió por una gran sonrisa mientras la unicornio cían se apartaba de ella lentamente en dirección al tren para acto seguido llamar la atención de Octavia quien se encontraba despidiéndose de Vinyl

Lyra lanzo una última mirada a su poni especial mientras se dirigía al vagón, estaban a punto de subir al tren cuando de pronto Lyra súbitamente hacia vinyl para decirle

- escucha Vinyl sí ves a un tal Morfeo rondando por la casa de bonbon golpéalo –

la unicornio blanca se quedó extrañada al oír esas palabra, mientras Bonbon y Octavia se llevaban cada una un casco a la cara, Octavia que ya se encontrada dentro del vagón salió de este para tomar a la unicornio cian de una oreja y mirar a Bonbon para luego decirle de forma fría y cruel

- Bonbon aprovecha estos meses para encontrar a alguien con un poco más de cerebro que esta friki amante de los humanos –

A lo cual Bonbon solo respondió con una sonrisa, en ese momento se escuchó de nuevo una voz que grito

– vámonos –

Tras lo cual Octavia y Lyra se apresuraron a subir para después acomodarse en el vagón por la ventana veían ambas ponis como el tren se ponía en macha y miraban a Bonbon y a Vinyl sacudiendo un casco en señal de despedida.

Unas horas tras despedirse Octavia iba mirando por la ventana del vagón disfrutando el paisaje que la hacían caer somnolienta por momentos, por desgracia esta escena no se repetía con Lyra que parecía ansiosa y preocupada caminando de un lado a otro por todo el vagón al punto que algunos de los pasajeros empezaron a mirarla molestos así, que su compañera de viaje la detuvo y le preguntó

- que pasa Lyra porque no paras de caminar de un lado a otro acaso estas preocupada por la audición –

La unicornio color cían la miro extrañada y le dijo

- de que hablas –

A lo cual la poni de tierra color gris le respondió

- a audición a la que vimos recuerda –

Lyra en ese momento cayó en cuenta y dijo

- o si la audición claro –

A lo cual Octavia dijo

- ok si no estás así por la audición porque estas nerviosa Lyra que te pasa –

La unicornio cían empezó a mirar de un lado a otro y comenzó a morder sus casco y dijo

- bueno es que no le dije a Bonbon que cerrará bien de noche y no le explique cómo noquear a un humano sí llega a ser atacada por uno y que tal sí que tal sí –

En ese momento fue interrumpida por la chelista quien le dijo

- Lyra sé que desde que te fuiste a vivir con bonbon nunca han estado separadas tanto tiempo pero Bonbon es una poni perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma debo recordarle que ella vivía sola antes de conocerte –

Tras decir estas palabras coloco uno de sus cascos en la espalda de Lyra para después decir de forma amigable

– la verdad la que debe estar preocupada es ella pues tu eres un desastre andando - al terminar de decir esto le sonrió de forma cálida y segura para después señalar a la ventana

- mira ya estamos llegando -

Por la ventanilla del tren se veía la majestuosa capital de Equestria en toda su gloria adornada por las numerosas torres del castillo y las imponentes murallas que la rodeaban.

Finalmente en la estación de trenes de Canterlot las dos ponis descendían del tren mientras la unicornio miraba con asombro todo el bullicio que abría en el lugar pues aunque habría nacido en aquella gran ciudad ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había mudado al tranquilo pueblo que ahora llamaba hogar y en el cual rara vez había mucha agitación para ella era algo agobiante ver a tantos ponis en un mismo lugar  
Pero la final era la capital de Equestria y esto es lo normal se dijo así misma para ser interrumpida unos instantes después por su compañera de viaje

- Lyra voy a buscar un taxi para que nos lleve espera en aquella banca con el equipaje por favor –

a lo cual la unicornio cían asintió tras lo cual levito las 2 maletas y su amada arpa para después caminar unos pasos hasta llegar al antes mencionado asiento, pasaron unos cuanto minutos mientras Lyra esperaba a Octavia cuando la unicornio comenzó a sentir muy pesados sus párpados al fin las consecuencias de su lujurioso encuentro con su amada poni especial se hacían notar pues el sueño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a nublar su mirada asta finalmente caer rendida pasaron lo que para ella fueron apenas unos segundo cuando escucho la vos de su acompañante tras lo cual abrió los ojos para mirar a la poni color gris y escucharla decir

- vamos Lyra y el taxi nos espera en la entrada –

A los cual comenzó la unicornio comenzó a levitar las diferentes malestar, cuando de pronto las dejo caer mientras en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de horror para después comenzar a gritar

- no esta no esta no está –

Octavia la miro preocupada y el pregunto

- que no está Lyra –

A lo que ella contesto

- mi arpa no está estaba juntó a mi maleta y ya no está –

Comenzó a respirar de forma agitada mientras miraba por todos lado con una expresión de horror como si del fin del mundo se tratase pues para ella era exactamente eso el fin de su mundo.

Octavia intentó tranquilizar a Lyra que para ese momento ya había caído en una paranoia que la hacía correr de un lado a otro sujetando a cuanto poni que tuviera en frente para agitarlos preguntándoles de forma acusadora

- tú la tienes y tú, donde estaaaaa –

Pero de pronto por la ventana de la estación divisó a un unicornio quien tenía la cara enterrada en un periódico mientras levitaba varias maletas y lo que parecía ser el estuche de su amada arpa, en ese momento salió corriendo detrás de aquel poni intentando alcanzarlo entre la multitud empujando a todo el que se interpusiera entre su amada arpa y ella.

Finalmente dio alcance al unicornio que parecía haber robado su instrumento y al cual tacleo con tal fueras que este y las maletas que traía consigo salieron proyectados hacia un muro que tenía detrás, Lyra se levantó de encima del ladrón y corrió a revisar sí en era su querida arpa, en efecto era su arpa ella exhalo un suspiro de alivio que inmediatamente cambió por una expresión de ira y un deseo de hace pedazos al poni que se había atrevido a intentar robar su amada arpa

Por su parte el aparentemente culpable potro que ya hacía en el suelo confundido y adolorido intentó levantarse sólo para ver a una unicornio color cían furiosa en una extraña posición de combate diciéndole

- vas a caer ladrón asqueroso –

El corcel acusado por la unicornio se quedó mirando a Lyra en el momento que la vio el mundo se detuvo y no podía escuchar las acusaciones de la unicornio cían pues había quedado embelesado por la poni solo era capaz de ver su hermosa figura y su bello aunque enfurecido rostro era obvio que aquel cordel se avía enamorado de Lyra a primera vista.

En ese momento Octavia llego al lugar cargando ambas maletas solo para ver una de las más extrañas escenas que jamás avía visto pues mientras que por un lado Lyra estaba a punto de golpear al unicornio que se había llevado su arpa y por el otro lado había un unicornio con cara de idiota una sonrisa estúpida y una mirada clavada en la unicornio enfurecida sin mencionar la aura embelesada que proyectaba dicho semental

Octavia en se momento se dio cuenta que conocía al semental e intento llamar su atención

– Allegretto eres tú –

Pero el corcel seguía en su mundo de ensueños quien si reacciono fue Lyra que pregunto a Octavia

– conoces a este ladrón Octavia –

A lo cual la poni color gris respondió

– si Lyra y no es ningún ladrón también es músico como nosotras y él y yo hemos tocado juntos en varios concierto –

Lyra pregunto un tanto extrañada

– estas segura de que es la misma persona –

Para después señalar al atontado poni quien exhibía una tonta sonrisa, a lo cual Octavio respondió

– Aunque en este momento no lo parezca es una gran violinista –

En ese momento Allegretto que salía de su transe vio finalmente a Octavia y se dirigió a ella

– hola Octavia cuanto llevas ahí –

La poni gris solo alzo una ceja mientras miraba al corcel entonces Lyra interrumpió para señalar de forma descortés al potro para después decir

– En vez de estar saludándose deberías decirme porque te robaste mi arpa –

A lo cual Allegretto dijo

- no señorita le puedo asegurar que no era mi intención robar nada creo que la confundí con una de mis maletas le juro que nunca fue mi intención robar su preciada posesión –

La unicornio cian miro de arriba abajo al corcel quien de echo no parecía para nada un truhan era una unicornio bastante atlético de pelaje azul claro y melena color azul marino algo desalineada y ojos color verde claro en su pecho colgaba una fina corbata algo arrugado por la arremetida de Lyra y en su flanco se podía ver una cutie mark en forma de llave de sol con una espada atravesándola por en medio, era más que evidente que era un poni refinado pues su porte al caminar hacia ambas ponis era elegante

Tras su exhaustivo análisis de Allegretto Lyra decidió tomar como ciertas la palabras de Octavia y simplemente tomo su presida arpa para luego dirigirse a Octavia

- bien mejor que nos vallamos Octavia ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esto –

Octavia que notaba que su compañera aún estaba algo molesta con el incidente decidió solo asentir con la cabeza para luego ponerse en camino dejando a Allegretto detrás, unos segundos después Octavia se detuvo de golpe y dijo a su compañera

– pero ahora que hacemos nos tardamos demasiado y probablemente el taxi ya se fue –

En ese momento de detrás de ambas ponis se escuchó la voz de Allegretto quien se dispuso a ayudar a ambas ponis

- permítanme llevarlas a su destino después de todo este lio ha sido mi culpa por tomar el instrumento de la señorita emmm cuál es su nombre –

Lyra solo respondió con un gesto de desdén y dijo

– no acostumbro darle mi nombre a ladrones –

En ese momento Octavia interrumpió a la unicornio cian

- Lyra ya te dije que no es ningún ladrón además esto también es en parte tu culpa si no te hubieras quedado dormida en la estación nada de esto habría pasado –

Un tanto molesta la unicornio cian bajo la cabeza tras lo cual ambas ponis aceptaron la propuesta de Allegretto

Allegretto intento disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro mientras decía a las dos chicas

– bien mi carro ya debe estar esperando en la esquina de esta calle déjenme ayudarles con sus maletas –

Octavia accedió enseguida pero Lyra miro al corcel y abrazo su amada arpa, en ese momento Octavia la miro como diciendo "si haces que se enfade te mato" Lyra no tuvo más remedio que soltar su equipaje para que acto seguido Allegretto lo hiciera levitar con su magia.

Ya iban llegando a la esquina cuando una voz a lo lejos llamo la atención del corcel – joven Allegretto por aquí – al voltear Allegretto pudo ver a Maudol el anciano unicornio que servía en casa de sus padres desde ya hace muchísimas década, como siempre con un porte elegante y su bien planchado y pulcro traje de mayordomo, detrás del ya hacia un gran carruaje blanco baste adornado con terminados en color dorado del cual tiraban 4 ponis de tierra con gorras de chofer

Allegretto se dirigió al anciano unicornio para saludarle cundo este saco un peine de su bolsillo usando su magia para después intentar acomodar la crin de Allegretto mientras decía

– por el gran reino de Equestria mire que está hecho un desastre –

A lo cual sus dos acompañantes rieron de forma disimulada, el corcel al percatar la risa de la unicornio cian rápidamente intento apartar el peine de su cabeza y dijo al viejo mayordomo

– Maudol detente ya no soy un potrillo al que tengas que esta cuidado –

El mayordomo solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

– para mí siempre será ese pequeño potro que tenía que corretear por los jardines de la mansión para hacer que comiera su alfalfa –

En ese momento Allegretto se dejó caer al suelo para tapar sus rostro con sus cascos mientras oía las disimuladas risitas de Octavia y Lyra.

El mayordomo quien se percató de la presencia de las dos chicas ponis que contemplaban la escena y le pregunto

–señoritas les podemos ayudar en algo –

A lo cual Allegretto que aun hacía en el suelo contesto

- son unas amigas Maudol las llevaremos a su destino –

El mayordomo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro

– me alegra ver que finalmente se interesa por algo más que la música y sus raras aficiones joven Allegretto sus padres ya se estaban preocupando de que terminara solo –

Allegretto dibujo una expresión fría y sombría para después reclamar al mayordomo

- me haces parecer como uno de esos anti-sociales frikis que se la viven jugando videojuego y escribiendo fanfics –

Maudol contesto

– bueno es que es lo que hacía cuando vivía con sus padres sin mencionar esa extraña fijación que tenía por los –

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Allegretto lo interrumpió corriendo hacia las dos chicas ponis nervios

– jeje como le gusta inventarse historias Maudol mejor subamos al carro seguro que están casadas por el viaje y querrán llegar cuanto antes a su destino –

Paso alrededor de una hora nuestros protagonistas iban en el carro en el cual Octavia iba charlando con Lyra de algunas banalidades mientras Allegretto quien se encontraba sentado en una esquina del carro se limitaba a mirar a la unicornio cian y ojos color miel en silencio era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por una poni, aunque ya avía tenido varias parejas en el pasado siempre eran más relaciones en la que buscaba divertirse solamente con ellas y pasarlo bien que porque realmente las amara incluso llegó a pensar que el amor simplemente no era para él, por ello no entendía porque esta poni completamente desconocida para él lo hacía sentir como si el mundo desapareciera y en su pecho el corazón le retumbase tan fuerte que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, intentaba razonar consigo mismo diciéndose a sí mismo

– deja de pensar en tonterías Allegretto no hay nada de especial en aquella poni además te odia así que ya céntrate y deja de estar actuando como un potrillo de 12 años regresaste a Canterlot a convertirte en el mejor violinista de la sinfónica real si eso es céntrate en eso –

Pero de pronto paso algo que simplemente destruyo aquella determinación que avía reunido, Lyra volteo y le sonrió de forma amistosa tal vez era solo un acto de simple perdón por el mal entendido del arpa pero para el eso fue suficiente para volver a su estado de enamoramiento irracional lo cual solo empero tras ver como la unicornio se levantaba de donde estaba para colocarse justo alado de el paras después dirigirle unas palabra

- hola Allegretto cierto –

El potro solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza mientas sujetaba su brazo con el otro en realidad parecía un potrillo que apenas comenzaba a hablar con las mujeres pero la unicornio cian despistada como era no noto este comportamiento y siguió hablando

– quería disculparme por lo de taclearte y llamarte ladrón y todo eso no era mi intención lastimarte, bueno si era mi intención pero creí que eras un ladrón de arpas o algo así –

Tras lo cual el potro interrumpió a la unicornio

– No soy yo quien debe disculparse como músico entiendo como debió sentirse al percatarse de que su querida arpa avía desaparecido si mi violín desapareciera yo también buscaría por cielo mar y tierra si fuera necesario –

Al unicornio solo asintió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al potro para acto seguido decirle

– por cierto me llamo Lyra mucho gusto –

El potro intento disimular su felicidad pues la poni que lo avía flechado no lo odiaba como él creía, en ese momento sintió detenerse el carro para después escuchar la voz de Maudol

- llegamos señoritas permítanme bajar su equipaje – fue en ese momento que Lyra se dirigió a su compañera para decirle

– ey Octavia esta es tu casa que no íbamos air a la audición –

Octavia negó con la cabeza para después responderle a su amiga

– no Lyra la audición es hasta mañana al amanecer –

A lo cual la unicornio un tanto molesta le pregunto

– y entonces porque me apresuraste hoy –

A los cual Octavio respondió

- bueno no esperabas que llegáramos a la audición cansadas por el viaje y con maletas en los cascos verdad sin mencionar que debemos buscarte algo de ropa formal ¿porque no esperaras ir como una poni vagabunda al más importante auditorio de Canterlot o sí? –

Lyra ya avía olvidado lo innecesariamente complicado que era hacer audiciones en Canterlot pues en ponyville solo se presentaba con su arpa en mano cuando se necesitaba una banda que tocara en los eventos y fiestas del pueblo así que ella simplemente ahora le parecía innecesario todo ello pero en el fondo sabía que en la capital así eran las cosas le gustara o no así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza con resignación

Unos momentos después de que Maudol terminara de bajar las maletas de la 2 ponis, estas estaba listas para despedirse de Allegretto y de Maudol cuando el joven potro pregunto tímidamente

Díganme tienen algún plan para esta noche –

A lo cual ambas ponis se miraron para después negar con la cabeza, en se momento Octavio tomo la palabra

– no pensábamos ir a comprar algo de ropa apenas desempaquemos pero en la noche no creo que ágamos nada –

A lo cual Lyra dijo

– enserio y cuando acordamos eso –

Pero Octavia la interrumpió diciendo

– ni creas que te voy a permitir que vayas a la audición conmigo con el aspecto de una pueblerina –

A lo cual Lyra contesto

– pero soy una pueblerina y orgullosa de serlo –

Octavia con una expresión de disgusto respondió

– no me interesa vamos a ir y punto –

A lo cual Allegretto rio al ver la escena para después decir

– lo preguntaba por si querían ir a cenar esta noche conozco un lugar en donde preparas unos deliciosos platillos y bueno creo que es la mejor forma de conocer a mis futuras compañeras de banda yo invito –

Octavia que hace un rato había notado cual era el verdadero propósito de dicha invitación dijo al ansioso potro

– La verdad es que debemos hacer muchos preparativos para mañana y aparte estamos algo cansadas así que –

Pero antes de que terminara Lyra salió de la nada con su particular forma de ser para decir

- comida gratis claro que iremos -

Octavia solo puso un casco en su rostro para después suspirar, por su parte Allegretto a quien enseguida se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar la divertida aceptación de Lyra sonrió dando salto hasta el carro para después decir desde el – muy bien entonces las recogeré esta noche como a las 8 les parece –

Ambas ponis asintieron con la cabeza para después ver como el carro se alejaba con Allegretto sonriendo mientras se despedía moviendo un casco de un lado al otro

Ya dentro de la casa de Octavia la cual como era de un tamaño modesto de apenas 2 habitaciones con un baño cada uno y una pequeña cocina pero no por ello carente de la elegancia que se esperaría la ver a su dueña todo estaba inmaculado y ordenado y había un agradable olor de un perfume ambiental que se percibía por toda la casa en los estante se podían mirar varios adornos de cristal y libros mayoritariamente de misterio y algunos de romance también se podían apreciar cuadros con imágenes de paisajes evocadores y algunos de una tonalidad algo más surrealista pero lo que más llamo la atención de la poni color cian fue la fotografía de Octavia y vinyl recostadas una junto a la otra sonriendo, ya la avía visto antes en casa de Vinyl pero Lyra recordaba como la unicornio blanca se avía quejado que Octavia no tenía ninguna foto de ellas dos y que abecés se preguntaba si Octavia la quería de la misma forma que ella, así que en forma de broma le dijo a Octavia

–jajá mira que Vinyl es exagerada cuando dice que no tienes ninguna foto de ustedes –

Octavia solo la miro con una expresión triste y sus orejas agachadas para después responderle

– es porque cuando ella me visita la escondo –

La unicornio cian solo se quedó en silencio un instante para después reclamarle

– porque haces eso Vinyl cree que –

En ese momento Octavia la interrumpió diciéndole –

Que no la quiero bueno tal vez es porque quiero que piense eso así cuando nos separemos será menos doloroso para nosotras –

Lyra sujeto a Octavia por los hombros con una expresión entre confundida y enojada para después reclamarle

- porque –

Pero nuevamente la poni gris la interrumpió robándole las palabras de la boca

– porque digo eso, solo míranos Lyra somos completamente diferentes con el sol y la luna ella es una alocada chica fiestera y yo una maniaca del orden y los buenos modales sin mencionar que desde hace un tiempo he pensado que ella merece algo más que una novia de medio tiempo pues prácticamente paso la mitad del año en Canterlot ella merece alguien que la ame tanto como tu amas a Bonbon, tu abandonaste todo para estar con ella te fuiste a vivir a ponyville a pesar de que eso significara abandonar tu carrera, yo no sé si podría hacer eso y pedirle que viniera a vivir conmigo sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, no lo mejor para ambas es que esto termine antes que duela más –

Tras lo cual Octavia se dio la vuelta para tomar su maleta mientas la atónita unicornio cian reacciono

- ni siquiera pienses que te dejare hacer eso –

A lo cual Octavio volteo con una expresión de enojo

- esa no es tu decisión Lyra –

A lo cual esta contesto

–no me importa no voy a dejar que una de mis mejores amigas tire lo más preciado que tiene a la basura solo por miedo –

Octavia dijo muy seria

– no es miedo es sentido común ni siquiera sé porque decidí comenzar con esta relación sabía que tarde o temprano llegaríamos a esto pero algo dentro de mí no quería escuchar a la razón –

Lyra contesto

– se llama amor Octavia y es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar –

Octavia solo se quedó callada al escuchar eso sabía que era cierto pero ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo avía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza entonces Lyra abrazo a la poni de tierra la cual acepto dicha muestra de cariño y dijo a la unicornio

– a veces me asombra lo sería que te puedes poner deberías intentar ser asi todo el tiempo – entonces Lyra negó con la cabeza

– No la seriedad no es lo mío eso te lo dejo a ti –

Tras esas palabras ambas ponis comenzaron a reír y aunque Lyra estaba preocupada decidió no continuar con el tema tal vez solo eran los nervios de la audición los que hablaban pensó la unicornio mientras se decía así misma "en cuanto esto acabe volverá a la normalidad"

Octavia se separa de su amiga para después recuperar su porte elegante y algo engreído tras lo cual dijo a la unicornio

- ven Lyra te quedaras en el cuarto de la derecha pero por favor nada de trampas locas de humanos no quiero tener que reconstruir media casa como paso con Bonbon –

En ese momento la poni color cian dibujo en su rosto una expresión de enojo

–cuando piensas olvidar eso Octavia ya te dije que solo fue un fallo de cálculo como iba a imaginar yo que una caja de fuegos artificiales junto a la estufa pudieran estallar de esa manera –

Octavia no podía creer que su amiga diera una excusa tan tonta

–Lyra cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que una caja de cohetes mas una estufa de gas es la receta perfecta para el desastre –

Lyra solo se agacho para acto seguido dirigirse a la habitación

Después de una hora tras la llegada de las dos ponis Octavia llamo a Lyra la cual ya hacia recostada en la cama de si habitación

–Lyra es mejor que vallamos de compras ahora recuerda que tenemos que estar aquí antes de las 6 para arreglarnos antes de que Allegretto llegue – la unicornio a quien no le emocionaba precisamente ir a comprar ropa se levantó de mala gana

– y es necesario que yo vaya si te doy mis medidas tu podrías comprar algo para mí –

Octavia solo negó con la cabeza para después decir

– nada de eso ya no eres una potrilla a la cual mama le compra su ropa ponte de pie y vámonos –

Unos momentos después la unicornio termino de incorporarse para acto seguido salir con la poni color gris

Ya en el bullicioso centro de Canterlot donde avía tiendas de todo tipo ambas ponis se encontraban mirando escaparates, para Lyra era increíble ver todas esas tiendas y ponis saliendo y entrando de ellas a cada segundo cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención

Octavia que en ese momento se encontraba mirando un conjunto volteo hacia su compañera solo para percatarse de que ella ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar

– a donde se abra ido se preguntó la chelista –

Para acto seguido comenzar a mirar por los alrededores, cuando de pronto una figura completamente de negro se puso frente a ella

De inmediato se percató que aquella figura no era otra que Lyra e un disfraz de ninja

–de donde cascos sacaste eso –

Dijo la poni de tierra a lo cual Lyra contesto

- de aquella tienda de disfraces, acaso no es perfecto para la audición –

Octavia se quedó congelada unos instantes pues no podía creer que Lyra hablara enserio

–Como en nombre de toda la música puede creer que eso es un atuendo remotamente correcto para una audición seria – pregunto la enojada chelista a lo cual Lyra respondió

– quien se negaría a darle empleo a un ninja –

Para luego sonreír a la estupefacta chelista que después de unos instantes reacciono tomando del cuello a la unicornio ninja arrastrándola a la tienda de disfraces para hacer que devolviera dicho traje

Ya de nuevo en casa de Octavia tras lograr que Lyra comprara algo decente las ponis se preparaban para la cita con Allegretto cunado Octavia el pregunto a la unicornio

- y dime Lyra que piensas de Allegretto –

La unicornio dijo

- parece buen tipo después de todo –

A lo cual Octavio dijo

– pero no has notado como si te mirara de forma extraña –

Lyra se quedó mesando un momento tras lo cual dijo

– bueno supongo que después del golpe que le di esta algo alerta –

era más que evidente que Lyra era incapaz de entender los sentimientos de Allegretto tal vez por ingenuidad o por sus sentimientos por Bonbon así que Octavia decidió desistir, de pronto se escuchó el timbre a lo cual Octavia se apresuró a abrir la puerta

Allegretto avía llegado por las dos ponis como avía acordado pero Octavia se sorprendió al ver lo bien arreglado que estaba, el corcel lucía un saco negro de una marca muy costosa junto con una corbata color azul que contrastaba con su pelaje y en sus cascos lucia unas mancuernas de oro se avía peinado hacia atrás de forma que le hacía parecer sumamente forma

-vaya que te esmeraste en tu aspecto para esta noche –

Dijo la chelista mientras ambos esperaban a Lyra en la entrada, el corcel que se sonrojo tras oír las palabras de la poni color gris solo asintió con la cabeza mientras permanecía en silencio era más que obvio para Octavia que el semental estaba ansioso de ver de nuevo a Lyra Octavia sabía que debía decirle sobre bonbon al enamoradizo potro pero justo cuando se disponía a hablar Lyra salió de la habitación.

Cuando el potro miro a la unicornio color cian los ojos se le abrieron como plato y su mandíbula cayo, la unicornio lucía un hermoso vestido de noche de color azul con unas zapatillas del mismo color y un collar en forma de estrella de 4 picos con un zafiro en el centro su cabello recogido adornado con una diadema de cristal y en sus ojos se podía ver sombras de maquillaje de un color violeta muy bajo

Para el corcel era como ver a un ángel bajar de los cielo una vez más el mundo desapareció alrededor de Allegretto el cual perdió toda capacidad de hablar o moverse

Lyra por su parte simplemente veía al incapacitado poni mientras soltaba una pequeña risa para luego saludarlo

– hola Allegretto listo para divertirte esta noche –

Pero el potro seguía en su mundo por lo que la unicornio se dirigió hacia la chelista

–oye Octavia creo que algo malo le pasa a Allegretto parece como si estuviera hipnotizado –

Octavia solo levanto una ceja para luego contestar a la unicornio

- enserio tú crees bien, tal vez debamos cancelar la cena y llevarlo a casa –

En ese momento Allegretto salió de su trance al oír esas palabras para gritar

–estoy bien no se preocupe señorita Lyra –

Sin importar lo que le costara el no iba a permitir que nada arruinara su oportunidad de pasar tiempo con la unicornio que lo tenía hechizado Canterlot podría estar en llamas que eso no le iba impedir cenar con Lyra pensó el potro para acto seguido dirigirse a las 2 ponis

–bien nos vamos ya ice las reservaciones –

Con lo cual los tres ponis salieron hacia el carro que los llevaría a su destino

Ya en su destino los tres músicos bajaron del carro entonces Lyra y Octavia se quedaron perplejas al ver el lugar al que les avía llevado el corcel uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y exclusivos de todo Canterlot

– como conseguiste reservaciones y con tan poco tiempo –

Pregunto asombrada la poni color gris la lo cual el potro contesto

– bueno le pedí un favor a mi hermano así que no fue difícil –

Entonces Lyra dijo

– vaya entonces tu hermano debe ser muy importante asta yo sé que para conseguir reservaciones aquí debe hacerlas con 6 meses de adelanto –

Allegretto entonces dijo

- si bueno es que este restaurantes le pertenece a mi hermano –

Ambas ponis se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso pues aunque ambas habían asumido que el potro venia de una familia acomodada no se imaginaron que fuese a tal grado unos momentos después cuando entraban a la recepción del restaurante el capitán quien enseguida supo quién era el potro que acompañaba a Lyra y Octavia se apresuró a llamar su atención

– joven Allegretto que gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí su hermano me pidió personalmente reservar la mejor mesa para usted y sus amigas -

Ambas ponis estaban completamente asombradas pues mientras que ellas pasarían directamente a la mesa unos minutos después de llegar al restaurante personalidades de gran importancia como Sapphire Shores, Fancy Pants, Hoity Toitty o Photo Finish tenían que esperar en el lobi por su mesa.

Allegretto que se percató del rostro de asombro de ambas ponis dijo con una expresión de confianza

– no es nada aria cosas mil veces mejores por mi poni especial – para después lanzar una mirada sugerente a Lyra.

Su acto de galán habría salido perfecto si no fuera porque al voltear a ver a Lyra mientras caminaban hacia la mesa se estrelló con una de las columnas doradas que avía por todo el restaurantes

Para acto seguido escuchar las risas de sus acompañantes la unicornio cian extendió su casco para ayudar al potro a levantarse mientras Octavia tapaba su boca para intentar esconder su risa Allegretto solo intento esconder su vergüenza riendo y lanzándoles una mirada burlona a sus acompañantes como si quisiera hacerles pensar que todo estaba planeado mientras dentro de su cabeza una pequeña voy decía

– idiota idiota idiota –

ya después del pequeño incidente tos tres ponis se sentaron es su mesa la cual se hallaba cerca de un gran vitral desde el cual se podía ver el exterior del restaurante que daba hacia una de las zonas más elegantes de todo Canterlot y en la distancia se podía distinguir el Castillo de las princesas pero lo que más fascinaba a las dos acompañantes del potro era el mismo restaurante con candelabro de cristal cortado que brillaban como si las mismas estrellas estuvieran dentro de ellos y los muros y columnas llenos de detalles y pinturas de un exquisito gusto sin mención la increíble estatua de hielo en forma de un poni arquero tensando su arco y flecha en medio de un circulo adornado con rosas en el centro del restaurante, se podía escucha también una delicada melodía que venía de una pequeña banda compuesta de varios violinistas que hacía que el degustar los delicioso platillos de aquel lugar fuera todavía más agradable si eso era posible

Después de terminar de admirar el hermoso entorno los 3 ponis decidieron ver la carta cuando Allegretto se dio cuenta de que Lyra parecía algo incomoda leyendo la carta a lo cual este le pregunto

– Pasa algo señorita Lyra –

A los que la unicornio respondió

– la verdad es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar tan refinado y no sé qué pedir –

Allegretto al escuchar eso decidió salir al socorro de su amada Lyra diciendo

– bien entonces que le parece si comemos una pizza eso es algo que seguro disfrutara – Octavia quien quería apoyar a su amiga asintió aunque en su rostro había una clara duda de si en un lugar como ese podían servir un platillo tan poco glamuroso

Allegretto noto las dudas de Octavia y solo sonrió para después llamar la atención del mesero

– Mesero puede traernos una pizza Nino´s Bellissima –

A lo cual el mesero solo asintió para después preguntarle

– desea algún vino señor –

Allegretto asintió

– si por favor tráiganos un Romanée-Conti –

El mesero termino de escribir la orden tras lo cual se retiró, los tres músicos comenzaron a conversar sobre música y los nervios de la audición entre otros temas al igual que bromeaban de vez en cuando así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lyra interrumpió la charla

– disculpen chicos tengo que ir al tocador –

Para luego ponerse de pie.

Allegretto ya lo avía decidido era hora de hablar con Lyra de cómo se sentía y nada iba a detenerlo o eso pensaba pues mientras el reunía valor, Octavia se percató de sus intenciones y aunque por un lado no quería que arruinar la cena por otro sabía que ya avía dejado que Allegretto se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones pues sabía que Lyra ya tenía a Bonbon era mejor decírselo al potro antes de que fuera a mas aquella situación

– Allegretto debo decirte algo –

El potro volteo para mirar a la chelista

– escucha sé que sientes algo por Lyra y por eso me veo en la obligación de decirte que ella ya tiene a alguien a quien ama tanto que llega a ser irracional –

En ese momento el potro sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos

–y es algo serio –

Pregunto Allegretto en un tono serio que denotaba la esperanza de que fuera solo una mala broma por parte de Octavia, ilusiones que se desintegraron al oír decir a la poni de tierra

–si llevan viviendo desde hace mucho tiempo juntas –

Esas palabras hicieron que el potro se sumiera en un profundo sentimiento de desesperación y soledad como era posible que la vida le jugara tan cruel broma dejarlo conocer a la poni de sus sueños solo para saber que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Octavia vio como el potro se derrumbó al escuchar esas palabras e intento consolarlo

–escucha Allegretto de cierto modo tienes suerte esa poni es un desastre en todos sentidos es holgazana distraída problemática tiene un extraña fijación por cosas sumamente extrañas y –

Pero antes de que terminara de habla el potro la interrumpió diciendo

– no hables de esa forma de ella por favor Octavia –

Mientras es su rostro se dibujó una expresión de enfado.

En ese momento la unicornio cian regreso del tocador para ver la expresión seria y enfadada de Allegretto

–pasa algo –

Dijo Lyra a lo cual el corcel solo cambio rápidamente su expresión intentando disimular su tristeza y su enojo con una sonrisa

–no señorita Lyra solo que ya tardaron demasiado con nuestra orden –

A lo cual Lyra solo sonrió y dijo

– vamos no es para tanto –

Para después sentarse en la mesa nuevamente Octavia por su parte decidió seguir el juego y no hacer ningún comentario de lo que avía pasado entre los dos.

Pasaron las horas mientras los 3 músicos cenaban y bebían en la cabeza del potro solo retumbaban las palabras de Octavia mientras comía pero frente a Lyra disimulaba como si nada pasara llego la hora de irse a casa para los tres ponis ya que debía descansar para el largo día que le esperaba mañana así que Allegretto llevo a las dos chicas ponis a su casa, en el camino se produjo un silencio incomodo pues el potro aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro por dentro avía un amargo sentimiento de decepción.

Al llegar a la casa de Octavia las 2 ponis descendieron seguidas por el potro que las acompañaba como todo caballero aria hasta la entrada, Octavia fue la primera en despedirse poniendo un casco en el hombro de corcel en señal de apoyo tras lo cual se dirigió hacia su habitación Lyra por su parte se quedó atrás unos instantes y tras ver a Octavia desaparecer por la puerta miro a Allegretto para después decirle

–no sé qué paso entre ustedes dos pero espero que tú y Octavia sigan siendo amigos si te ofendió de algún modo hablare con ella pero no quiero que ustedes dos peleen-

El corcel estaba asombrado pues la unicornio avía notado su estado de ánimo pese a que intento disimularlo toda la velada

–no es lo que cree señorita Lyra Octavia solo me dio malas noticias sobre un algo importante para mí pero no se trata de ningún conflicto con ella –

Lyra se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras aunque aún se preocupó por Allegretto

– y que clase de malas noticias te dio –

A lo cual el potro solo respondió - solo una pequeña decepción amorosa nada de lo que deba preocuparse –

para después suspirar en ese momento Lyra decidió abrazar al potro con una cálida sonrisa en señal de apoyo el potro se congelo al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la unicornio para después corresponder el abrazo pero en ese momento cuando tenía a su amada poni entre sus brazos un poderoso deseo comenzó a nacer dentro de él quería besar a la Hermosa poni pese a que dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Octavia todavía resonaban con fuerza finalmente el deseo venció a la razón y Allegretto junto sus labio con los de Lyra la cual al sentir eso empujo al potro hacia otra cayendo este fuera del marco de la entrada, se incorporó rápidamente para intentar justificarse cuando la puerta se estrelló en su rostro empujada por Lyra con tal fuerza que dejo noqueado al potro

Ok hasta aquí lo dejamos por este capítulo les dejo algunas referencias por si no fueron lo suficientemente clara

La frase - que mato gente y me como sus manos solo son dos cosas – vine de una animación llamada ponis con sombreros si deseas puede buscarla en youtube pero te advierto que es un poco gore nada del otro mundo pero igual aviso

La pizza Nino´s Bellissima existe y es una de las más cara del mundo

El vino que pide Allegretto el Romanée-Conti es también uno de las vino más caros de todo el mundo

Morfeo dios griego de los sueños

Para terminar si alguien llega a esta parte (como si alguien se leyera esto) por favor coménteme si la longitud del capítulo estuvo bien fue demasiado largo o al contrario muy corto

Gracias


	4. Capitulo 4 Recuerdos y dulces

Capítulo 4 recuerdos y dulces

Era la mañana en la que las dos artistas se marchaban a Canterlot y se podía ver en la estación del ponyville a Bonbon y a Vinyl despidiéndose de dichas ponis mientras se veía como el tren se alejaba, Bonbon agitaba su brazo de un lado a otro mientras veía como el transporte en el que iba su amada poni especial se alejaba cada vez más mientras una sensación de tristeza crecía en su corazón fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de Vivyl que ya hacia estática al lado suyo diciéndole

- Sé que es difícil verla partir yo ciento lo mismo cuando Octavia se va pero no te preocupes recuerda que sin importar nada ella te ama –

Bonbon solo asintió mientras la unicornio fiestera le sonreía para seguir con sus palabras

– Ey además velo desde el lado positivo chica como por ejemplo podrás hacer fiestas todas las noches y subirle a los wub al máximo sin que nadie te moleste –

Bonbon solo se rio parra después decir

–Así que por eso desde el otoño hasta la primavera siempre tienes bolsas debajo de los ojos, creo que debo acusar a alguien con cierta chelista –

La unicornio de pelaje blanco sonrió para después decir sínicamente

- Oh vamos sin no aprovecho el tiempo que está ausente como esperas que me divierta además yo no tengo la culpa de que tavi sea tan estirada –

Después de lo cual ambas comenzaron a reír

– pero debe ser difícil para ti que ella se valla desde principios del Otoño hasta el final del invierno –

Le dijo Bonbon a la alocada unicornio

- si un poco pero que se le va a hacer tavi es una gran chelista de Canterlot y eso, así que no me queda más que esperarla y mientras pasarlo bien de echo esta noche nos vamos de fiesta Bonbon-

A lo cual la poni de tierra negó con la cabeza - ni hablar Vinyl tengo todavía preparar muchos dulces para el festival además tus fiestas son demasiado alocadas para mí –

Vinyl contesto a esta negativa diciéndolo

–Oh vamos Bonbon todavía faltan tres días para eso además Lyra me pidió que te cuidara de ese tal Morfeo y despues de todas las veces que me ha salvado el pellejo cuando ando de resaca seria la peor amiga del mundo si no cumpliera con esto-

La unicornio color crema solo se llevó un casco a la cara para despues decir –Vinyl ese tal Morfeo no existe Octavia solo le dijo a Lyra que yo" me avía separado de los brazos de Morfeo" porque – pero antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpida por la DJ –así que tavi también sabia de esto – para acto seguido juntar su mirada a la de Bonbon pegando su rostro al de ella para continuar – así que es cierto ahora ni loca te quito los ojos de encima y como ese descarado poni roba novias se aparezca lo moleré a golpes y tu Bonbon ni creas que podrás volver a tu vida de casanova como cuando vivías sola ahora sales con mi mejor amiga así que no te lo voy a permitir –

Bonbon que no podía creer lo que escuchaba por fin entendía porque Lyra y Vivyl era igual descerebradas para todo lo que a cultura general se refiriera y lo que parecía todavía peor para la poni repostera es que ahora no podría quitarse a Vinyl de encima en los siguientes 3 meses lo cual para ella era una pesadilla echa realidad pues aunque la poni en cuestión le agradaba también era más que consiente de que su hiperactiva y fiestera compañera la arrastraría a una vida social para la que según ella no estaba preparada – bien será mejor que nos pongamos en camino – dijo la unicornio color blanca a lo cual Bonbon pregunto – adónde vamos – - obviamente a tu casa Bonbon- en ese momento a la poni de rizos bicolor se le dibujo en la cara una expresión de terror y su voz comenzó a temblar –y po po por porque a mi casa Vivyl –

A lo cual la DJ contesto

–me quedare contigo toda la tarde para asegurarme de que nadie ande rondando y como vea a alguien con quien estés coqueteando lo mato si escuchaste bien lo mato –

era obvio que Vinyl se estaba tomando demasiado enserio su papel como protectora lo cual en dicha poni era asta comprensible pues bonbon recordó la vez en la que la unicornio se deshizo en llanto de felicidad solo porque Octavia le avía regalado la mitad de un sándwich que ya no quería en el desayuno. – escucha Vinyl sería emmm muy agradable tenerte de visita en mi casa pero tengo que abrir mi tienda de golosinas – a lo cual la DJ contesto – bien te ayudare hoy en tu tienda – fue entonces cuando Bonbon conoció lo que de verdad significaba la palabra terror pues ya se podía imaginar a Vinyl golpeando a sus clientes que para terminar de rematar la aterradora escena eran en su mayoría potrillos lo cual muy probablemente no le importaría a la DJ de puños rápidos, fue entonces cuando una poni rosa e hiperactiva llego a la escena con globos atados a su espalda y confeti saliendo de una pequeña mochila que traía en el costados – hola Vinyl bonbon como están que hacen ¿algo divertido? Puedo participar – para acto seguido mostrarles una gran sonrisa a ambas ponis –hola pinkie como estas - dijo Bonbon mientras Vinyl solo extendió uno de sus cascos para chocarlo con el de la poni rosa la cual comenzó a hablar con gran fluidez y velocidad –bueno en realidad estaba buscando a Vinyl pues como saben dentro de 3 dias es la carrera de otoño y estaba preparando una fiesta para despues de esta y necesito música así que vi a Vinyl y pensé que podría llevar su equipo – la unicornio al oír la palabra fiesta enseguida volteo hacia la alocada poni rosa para decir – claro aremos el mejor reventón que se haya visto en ponyville desde hace mucho tiempo – mientras las dos fiesteras hablaban Bonbon vio una oportunidad de escapar de su obsesiva centinela así que con un sigilo que aria parecer los mejores agentes de infiltración de Equestria como torpes y obesos hipopótamos Bonbon logro salir del lugar sin que la DJ lo notara.

Momentos despues cuando Pinkie y Vinyl discutían sobre que música sería mejor para la fiesta a Pinkie se le ocurrió algo

– oye y si Lyra toca mañana antes de que comience la carrera un poco con su arpa eso sería genial y si tu convences a Octavia para que la acompañe sé que eso le encantara a todos los ponis, será divertido y cultural será divercultural –

En ese momento de la nada se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de Applejack gritar

– sabes que esta palabra no existe verdad Pinkie –

Ambas ponis voltearon a todos lados un momento para intentar descubrir el origen de la voz unos instantes despues y tras no hallar a Applejack decidieron continuar la conversación – lo cinto pinkie pero eso no será posible tanto Tavi como Lyra están en canterlot fueron a hacer una audición para una sinfónica o algo así verdad Bonbon – dijo la DJ pero al no escuchar contestación alguna de la poni color crema volteo a su costado derecho solo para percatarse de que dicha poni avía escapado sin que ella lo notase – BONBON – grito la DJ mientras miraba en todas direcciones para hallar a la fugitiva repostera para acto seguido salir corriendo con una expresión de enojo en dirección a casa de la poni de rizos bicolor para unos segundos regresar con Pinkie y con una voz calmada y serena decirle - bueno terminamos de decidir esto luego Pinkie tengo que buscar a Bonbon – para a después volver a dibujar en su rostro enojo y salir corriendo nuevamente gritando – BONBON -

En ese instante en otro punto del pueblo se podía ver a la poni color crema y rizos rosa y azul abriendo su pequeña tienda de dulces poniendo todo en orden y preparándose para recibir a sus clientes mientras en su rostro avía una mirada triste pues mientras hacia sus tareas recordaba como Lyra siempre le ayudaba con su negocio haciendo el aseo o acomodando las estanterías e incluso en las épocas malas en las que el negocio iba mal tocaba su arpa para atraer a los clientes para la poni color crema ya se avía echo costumbre que ambas realizaran estas tareas y hacerlas se avía convertido en algo divertido y ameno para Bonbon pero esta vez tendía que hacerlas sola lo cual muy pronto se tornó pesado y monótono - sin duda Lyra ha cambiado mucho mi vida - se dijo así misma Bonbon comenzó a recordar la época antes de que Lyra apareciera en su vida como sus días se resumían en atender su negocio casi todo el día para luego al anochecer cenar sola y en completo silencio para acto seguido ir a la cama, también recordaba que era una poni solitaria que rara vez convivía con otro ponis más allá de sus clientes y aunque gracias al atractivo natural que poseía avía echo que varios ponis tanto yeguas como machos intentaran salir con ella esta simplemente los rechazaba pues prefería centrar sus energías en su negocio.

- cómo es que tú me cambiaste tanto –

se preguntó a sí misma para despues comenzar a recordar ese día hace 5 años en que conoció a Lyra aun recordaba cómo era otras de esas mañanas tranquilas de primavera en ponyville en la que ella avía decidido ir a las orillas del bosque Everfree pues avía escuchado de algunas ponis que cerca de sus orillas crecían plantas de menta en abundancia y a ella se le avía ocurrido hacer unos dulces con dicha planta sin mencionar que alejarse del pueblo ese día sería una de gran ayuda para no ver a Berry punch o a Caramell pues el día anterior los avía rechazado a ambos y lo último que necesitaba era encontrárselos.

Se encontraba buscando dichas plantas cuando de pronto vio unas de buen aspecto tras un pequeño montículo de hojas se aproximó rápidamente para tomarla cuando de ponto al pisar en montículo este se hundió pues debajo de el avía un agujero de al menos 3 metros de profundidad por el cual la repostera cayo para tras unos instantes reincorporarse ya dentro de agujero, se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada pues con su apenas 1.67 de estatura y eso poniéndose en dos patas jamás lograría alcanzar el borde del agujero, pasaron varias horas y por el agujero se podía ver que ya estaba atardeciendo cuando comenzó a nacer en ella un sentimiento de terror pues al ser incapaz de salir de dicho problema y viviendo sola nadie sabría que algo malo pasaba hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y el que se encontrara tan lejos del pueblo más el hecho de que casi todos temían acercarse a Everfree hacia inútil que intentara gritar pues nadie la oiría, en ese momento cuando la esperanza se desvanecía una unicornio color cian de crin verde claro y una raya ligeramente pintada en su chin de color blanca y ojos color miel se acercó al agujero para despues asomarse en el con una mirada expectante la cual cambio por una de extraña facinacion al ver a Bonbon dentro – oye estas bien porque estas en mi trampa – dijo la unicornio a lo cual Bonbon respondió – trampa así que tu hiciste este agujero sácame de aquí ahora –para acto seguido lanzarle una mirada furiosa a la unicornio cian, la unicornio que en ese momento se percató del enojo de Bonbon, lanzo enseguida una cuerda que tenía ya preparada para capturar a su presa, bonbon se aferró a ella con su boca tras lo cual la unicornio usando su magia tiro de ella para así sacar a la encolerizada poni, despues de sacarla de la trampa la unicornio intento disculparse con Bonbon pero esta quien estaba sumamente molesta solo camino unos paso hacia las plantas que buscaba para luego arrancarla con su hocico tras lo cual comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo mientras la unicornio de ojos color miel intentaba en vano disculparse pues bonbon solo respondía a sus palabras con silencio así que la unicornio solo continuo caminando en silencio detrás de Bonbon con la esperanza de que se dignara a responderle de alguna forma.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando las dos ponis arribaron a la casa de Bonbon esta abrió la puerta para entrar cuando la unicornio cian comenzó de nuevo su intento de disculparse con la repostera pero Bonbon quien aún seguía muy molesta simplemente cerro de golpe la puerta en la cara de la unicornio dejando a dicho poni con la palabra en la boca, la poni color cian se tuvo que retirar sin lograr la tan ansiada aceptación de sus disculpas.

Ya dentro Bonbon quien se encontraba agotada por lo anteriores sucesos decidió dejar su idea del nuevo dulce para el siguiente día poniendo las plantas de menta en un contenedor donde se conservaría perfectamente y tras cenar un poco de heno se dirigió a la cama para descansar y olvidar el horrible día que avía pasado y a la poni responsable de paso

Llego la mañana siguiente y Bonbon comenzó con su rutina diaria como cada día en su hasta ahora rutinaria vida levantarse desayunar algo ligero y leer un poco hasta que llegara el medio día para disponerse a abrir su pequeña tienda para ella era grato no tener que levantarse tan temprano a abrir el negocio pues la mayoría de sus clientes estaban toda la mañana en el colegio podía abrir al medio día con tranquilidad y tener todo listo en una hora para cuando salían del colegio todo los potrillos.

Parecía que iba a ser otro dio tranquilo en la monótona vida de la poni terrestre cuando de pronto de detrás del mostrador apareció al unicornio que el día anterior avía convertido un simple paseo para recolectar ingrediente en una prueba de supervivencia para ella – que enos haces aquí – dijo molesta Bonbon a lo cual la poni color cian respondió – emmm bueno vine a comprar unos caramelos eso es – tras lo cual tomo una pequeña bolsa decorada que en su interior llevaba un surtido de varias golosinas de distintos colores, Bonbon quien estaba molesta con la presencia de la poni solo le dijo – bien llévatelas y no vuelvas – al unicornio entonces dijo – oh vamos acaso eres así de descortés con todos tus clientes – a lo cual Bonbon respondió – la mayoría de mis clientes no intentaron matarme tirándome por un agujero – la unicornio solo respondió tirándose hacia atrás y encojiendose para luego decir – no intentaba matar a nadie por si no te diste cuenta avia paja adentro de agujero además si tarde tanto en encontrarte fue porque estaba revisando las otras trampas – Bonbon el pregunto –entonces hiciste mas de esos hoyos – para acto seguido lanzarle una mirada asesina a la unicornio quien solo se le ocurrió responder – emm si de echo es interesante el número de ponis que caen en este tipo concreto de trampas sabias que hay una cebra viviendo en al que bosque – tras lo cual la poni soltó una pequeña risa tímida – y eso que tiene de gracioso que estas mal de la cabeza o algo así – grito la enfurecida poni terrestre tras lo cual la poni color cian solo se encogió aún más para despues excusarse –bueno es una gran forma de conocer gente creo – Bonbon que en ese momento exhibía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de lo enojada que se encontraba solo pudo decir –tu estas mal de la cabeza llamare a un hospital para que te den tratamiento o te enencierren de por vida pues realmente lo necesitas – la unicornio no sabía que hacer o decir era obvio asta para ella en este punto que la repostera estaba a unos instantes de golpearla, en ese momento se escuchó la campañilla de la puerta que anunciaba que algún poni avía entrando a la tienda Bonbon que no le quitaba de encima la mirada a la asustada unicornio dijo – bienvenidos en que les puedo ayudar - para despues escuchar la voz de una yegua - a así que aquí estabas Lyra dijiste que no tardarías nada y nos acompañarías a comer y te encontramos comprando golosinas – la voltear Bonbon se percató de quienes eran sus nuevos clientes Vinyl y Octavia esta última era quien avía llamado la atención de la unicornio cian, en ese instante Bonbon entendió que ambas ponis buscaban la unicornio que estaba en el piso cubriéndose con los cascos la cara – así que esta poni demente es su amiga – a lo cual Vinyl contesto con una sonrisa mientras Octavia dijo – así que de nuevo a metido la pata esta tonta friki, esta vez que fue, no importa escucha bonbon lo que sea que haya roto te prometo que te lo pagara así tenga que convertirla en tu esclava – Bonbon miro a la chelista y respondió – no rompió nada ayer tu amiguita construyo un montón de trampas por todo Everfree y para mi mala suerte caí en una de ellas estuve 5 horas adentro de un mugriento agujero por su culpa – Lyra dijo – no es verdad solo construí 5 trampas y no fue en todo el bosque solo en el límite – en ese momento Octavia golpeo la cabeza de Lyra con su casco para despues sujetarla y comenzar a agitarla –cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer tonterías Lyra esta es exactamente la razón por la que todo el la Orquesta de la academia de música creen que estás loca – Vinyl que estaba riendo mientras veía la cómica escena se dirigió a Bonbon – enserio lo sentimos Bonbon, Lyra es algo extraña algunas veces pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca lastimaría a nadie y menos apropósito – Bonbon miro a la unicornio cian quien aún era agitada de atrás hacia adelante por la chelista con gran fuerza para despues regresar la mirada hacia Vinyl – muy bien te creo – en ese momento Octavia soltó a una mareada Lyra para intervenir en la conversación de Vinyl y Bonbon - créeme Bonbon cuando te digo que mantendré a esta tonta friki alejada de ti solo no la denuncies a la guardia te prometo que no volverás a verla – la poni de tierra quien veía genuina preocupación en los ojos de la chelista por la loca poni color cian asintió –bien entonces nos vamos –dijo la chelista mientras arrastraba a Lyra fuera de la tienda, en ese instante Lyra quien se soltó momentáneamente de las pesuñas de su amiga corrió nuevamente al mostrador a encontrarse con el rostro de Bonbon para decirle – entonces aceptas mis disculpa – la poni color crema que miraba de frente a Lyra miro a los ojos a la unicornio para despues suspirar – muy bien acepto tus disculpas - en ese momento el rostro de Lyra se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro entonces fue tomada por el cuello por Octavia para de nuevo intentar sacarla del establecimiento – vamos no quiero que agás algo tonto de nuevo que haga replantearse a Bonbon su decisión de perdonarte – para despues jalar de ella –espera escucha Bonbon cierto déjame hacer algo por ti por favor – mientras decía esto forcejeaba con su amiga chelista quien la jalaba por la cintura mientras ella se sostenía con sus cascos de la puerta del negocio, bonbon solo negó con la cabeza para despues decir – no te preocupes no necesitas hacer nada excepto dejar de hacer locura – pero Lyra quien seguía aferrándose con fuerza al marco de la entrada dijo - por favor si no no podre sentirme en paz conmigo misma – Bonbon contesto –es que no se me ocurre nada que pudieras hacer – a lo cual la unicornio se entristeció tras oír eso pero unos instantes despues sonrió y una mirada de decisión se marcó el su rostro –ya se afuera tienes un cartel de que mañana se regalaran muestras gratis al público – Bonbon asintió – así es el negocio anda un poco flojo esta temporada pero que quieres hacer tu – Lyra respondió - mira soy estudiante de la academia de música asi que te parece si toco un poco en el evento para amenizar un poco el ambiente – bonbon no estaba muy segura de la idea pues si la poni color cian usaba su instrumento como su sentido común era obvio que sería un desastre, pero la mirar a Lyra bonbon entendió que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta sin mencionar que el marco de la puesta donde Lyra estaba aferrada para que sus amigas no se la llevaran estaba cediendo –muy bien acepto – dijo Bonbon en un tono de resignación tras lo cual la unicornio sonrió para despues ceder finalmente ante los intento de sacarla de la tienda por parte de Octavia y Vinyl al soltarse, las 3 ponis salieron disparadas hacia el muro de la tienda que estaba enfrente de la de Bonbon quedando la puerta de la dulcería cerrada, Bonbon sonrió levemente ante al graciosa escena tas lo cual escucho a Lyra desde la calle gritar –entonces nos vemos mañana – Bonbon se asomó a la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta para despedir a las 3 ponis.

Tras la visita de las 3 ponis el día trascurrió con tranquilidad algunos clientes, un nuevo intento por parte de Caramell de que Bonbon aceptara una cita con el potro el cual fallo pero aparte de eso el día avía sido tranquilo como cada día en la vida de Bonbon hasta ahora.

Ya de nuevo en su casa Bonbon estaba en la cocina preparando los dulces que daría al día siguiente como muestras mientras pensaba en aquella unicornio "es muy extraña" se dijo a sí misma para luego pensar seguro que en este momento está metiéndose en mas líos para luego sonreír, en se instantes se sonrojo tras lo cual aclaron su garganta mientras pensaba porque no podía olvidar a esa loca potra que tantas penurias le avía echo pasar, continuo su tarea para luego cenar algo tras lo cual fue a dormir pues al día siguiente le esperaba mucho trabajo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ponyville mientras como ya era costumbre Bonbon se levantaba para desayunar y darse un baño esta vez cambio un poco la rutina pues se puso una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco rojo con un moño del mismo color en el cuello tras lo cual se dirigió a la tienda con la esperanza de que Lyra se hubiera olvidado del tema de tocar, lo cual aparentemente no avía pasado pues cuando llego a su pequeño negocio la unicornio ya la esperaba con su instrumento al lado –buenos días Bonbon – dijo la poni color cian a lo cual la poni terrestre respondió amablemente – buenos días Lyra veo que llegaste temprano como supiste que abría a esta hora no me parece que te lo haya dicho – Lyra sonrió - supongo que solo lo adivine – bonbon que en ese momento aún no estaba muy convencida de la actuación solo miro a la unicornio para luego suspirar en tono de resignación y dentro de sí misma solo esperaba que la unicornio pudiese tocar aunque fuera una melodía medianamente bien para que no ahuyentara a sus potenciales clientes.

Bonbon comenzó a preparar todo para el evento colocando una mesa fuera de la tienda y decorándola con algunas serpentinas y globos para luego poner una charola con varias golosinas de distintos sabores y colores mientras Lyra afinaba su arpa, todo parecía estar listo para comenzar Bonbon se puso detrás de la mesa entonces le dio la señal a Lyra para que comenzara con su interpretación rezando porque fuera aceptable y cerrando los ojos.

Pero de pronto paso lo impensable Bonbon comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía en arpa que parecía interpretada por los mismos ángeles abrió los ojos y de pronto su corazón se aceleró mientras en su rostro su ojos se abrieron como platos pues Lyra era la razón de esta maravillosa melodía y al mirarla Bonbon no podía creer que fuera la misma unicornio que dos días antes la hubiera hecho pasar tan malos ratos en un agujero al mirarla su rostro expresaba pasión y compromiso y parecía emanar una aura de tranquilidad y hasta su propia magia con la que tocaba su arpa parecía resplandecer como si los mismísimos rayos del sol emanaran de ella y no parecía ser la única que notaba esto pues en pocos minutos varios ponis comenzaron a ser atraídos por la hermosa e hipnotizaste melodía

Muchos de los ponis atraído por la música comenzaron a tomar lo dulces de la mesa para después continuar disfrutado la música Bonbon estaría completamente satisfecha si no fuera porque ella también era presa del ambiente hipnotizaste pero a diferencia de los demás ponis ella con lo que avía quedado embelesada era con la poni que tocaba tan hermosa canción pues aunque intentaba alejar la mirada de Lyra parecía casi imposible para ella.

En ese instante bonbon sintió una pesuña en su espalda que finalmente la libero de su transe al voltear completamente sonrojada puedo darse cuenta de que eran las dos amigas de Lyra –hola bonbon veo que las cosas están saliendo bien estaba algo preocupada – dijo Octavia mientras Vinyl le contestaba – te dije que estaría bien debes dejar de sobreproteger a Lyra – Octavia entonces mostro en su rostro un ligero tono de molestia – y como esperas que no me preocupe por ella salió a las 6 de la mañana pese a que le dijimos que la dulcería abría hasta medio día – bonbon al escuchar eso se quedó boquiabierta tras lo cual volteo hacia la unicornio cian para luego pensar "entonces ella estuvo sentada en la puerta de la tienda por casi 6 horas" en ese momento y aunque ni siquiera la propia bonbon entendía porque en ella nació un sentimiento especial por la artista.

Todo iba bien los ponis comenzaban a llegar cada vez más rápido y varios inclusa entraba a la tienda para comprar golosinas bonbon no podía estar más feliz pero de pronto apareció frente a ella un poni a cual pensaba no vería en mucho tiempo –hola hermosa bonbon - dijo el corcel tras lo cual el lanzo un giño de ojo y una sonrisa engreída –hola caramell como estas – pregunto bonbon mientras desviaba la vista – bueno no tan bien pues te niegas a darme tu corazón pero no pienso rendirme – tras decir eso intento robarle un beso a la repostera cuando de pronto se escuchó el arpa de Lyra desafinar para acto seguido ver como un balde de madera golpeaba en la cabeza a caramell dejándolo inconsciente – Oh por Celestia que torpe soy – dijo la unicornio cian mientras es su cara se podía ver claramente una expresión de odio puro hacia el corcel, era más que evidente que avía lanzado el balde apropósito en un arranque de celos con toda la intención de lastimar a dicho poni para acto seguido continuar tocando mientras ponis enfermeros se llevaban al inconsciente caramell.

El día continuo para alegría de Bonbon con gran aceptación por parte de los ponis quienes empezaron a agolparse en manadas en la mesa de muestras y en el mostrador de la tienda, el trabajo empezaba a superar a bonbon quien tenía que correr de un punto a otro, jamás en todo el tiempo en que había tenido la tienda había recibido a tantos clientes no sabía como pero tendría que lograr atenderlos a todos sin importar que tan duro y cansado fuera, de pronto escucho la voz de la poni chelista –querida quédate en el mostrador Vinyl yo atenderemos la mesa de muestras – Bonbon a escuchar esto dijo – no puedo permitirlo ustedes también son clientes – a lo cual Octavia respondió - vamos querida es obvio que esto se te esta saliendo de los casco – bonbon sabia en el fondo que era cierto avía demasiados ponis para que ella sola pudierá atenderlos a todos adecuadamente así que decidió dejar su orgullo aun lado tras lo cual asintió con la cabeza – bien yo atenderé la mesa demuestras mientras tu Vinyl ayuda a Bonbon en el mostrador – a lo cual la DJ con una gran sonrisa dijo – Oh si pongamos acción en esto – para acto seguido ponerse detrás de mostrador a toda prisa y comenzar a atender a los ponis con su característica y alocada forma de ser, continuo el día y la tarde de la misma forma

Finalmente llego el anochecer y todos los ponis que habían asistido al evento comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Lyra Bonbon Octavia y Vinyl.

En ese momento Bonbon se dirigió hacia Lyra quien aunque cansada exhibía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras guardaba con gran cuidado su instrumento – gracias Lyra esto no habría sido el éxito que fue sin ti – tras lo cual dio un abrazo a la unicornio quien enseguida correspondió el abrazo mientras decía – es lo menos que podía hacer tras todos los problemas que te cause Bonbon – mientras abrazaba a Lyra bonbon miro a las otras dos artistas –también se los agradezco a ustedes dos fueron de gran ayuda hoy no sé qué habría pasado sin ustedes.

Despues de unos segundo ambas ponis se separaron para despues mirarse frente a frente mientas se sonreían, Vinyl interrumpió el momento entre ambas ponis diciendo – Bien creo que ahora nos taca limpiar verdad – bonbon solo negó con la cabeza –no ustedes ya hicieron más que suficiente por hoy sin su ayuda mi evento no hubiera tenido tanto éxito no se preocupen yo puedo hacer el aseo ustedes vayan y descansen – Octavia respondió – vamos querida si nosotras dos no hicimos nada Lyra es quien hizo todo el trabajo – bonbon solo volvió a negar con la cabeza – la dos me ayudaron a repartir la muestras y en el mostrador sin esperar paga alguna eso para mí es más que suficiente ya no podría pedirles más así que no pienso permitirles que hagan nada más – artistas que veía la determinación de Bonbon decidieron solo aceptar tras lo cual se pusieron en camino cuando Lyra volteo y miro a Bonbon recogiendo todo entonces se detuvo y dijo a la DJ –Vinyl puedes llevar mi arpa de regreso me quedare un momento más – a lo cual Vinyl asiento con duda –pero Bonbon acaba de decirnos – en se instante Lyra la interrumpió – se lo que dijo pero simplemente no puedo irme así como así – la Dj sonrió tras lo cual dijo – oh si pongamos cascos a la obra – aparentemente Vinyl avía decidido también ayudar cuando de pronto su amada chelista puso un casco frente a ella – muy bien entonces Vinyl y yo no vamos – tras lo cual la Dj respondió – pero yo también quiero – pero antes de terminar la frase Octavia la golpeo levemente en la cabeza –dije que nos vamos – tras lo cual tomo a Vinyl del cuello para llevársela a rastras junto con el instrumento de Lyra pues era obvio para la chelista que Lyra no quería quedarse por culpa sino porque en ella avía nacido un fuerte sentimiento hacia la repostera y ella avía decidido dejarlas a solas , mientras iba arrastrando a Vinyl y la funda del instrumento dijo entre murmullos – buena suerte Lyra – tras lo cual ambas ponis se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche.

Lyra regreso junto a bonbon para acto seguido comenzar a levantar envoltura de dulces y papeles que avía en el lugar cuando Bonbon la interrumpió –Lyra te dije que yo podía recoger sola además debes estar muy cansada – Lyra volteo hacia la poni terrestre y en sus ojos se veía determinación –no pienso dejarte aquí sola a oscuras recogiendo todo esto sin importar cuanto te niegues además tú también debes estar cansada de correr de un lugar a otro – bonbon entendió que no iba a lograr hacer que la unicornio cian desistiera así que simplemente se puso a recoger junto a ella.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas mientras terminaban de asear todo el lugar ,ya pasaban de la 12 de la noche y se podía ver a ambas ponis sentada en la entrada de la tienda solo iluminada por una tenue luz que venia del alumbrado público charlando, muy cómodamente una con otra – y dime Lyra porque hiciste esas trampas acaso pretendías atrapar un manticora, un lobo de madera o algo así – Lyra sonrió algo nerviosa tras lo cual dijo – emmm no estaba cazado "humanos"- en ese momento bonbon comenzó a reír intentando disimularlo pero tras unos instantes ya no pudo contenerse dejando salir fuertes carcajadas Lyra al ver esto puso una expresión de enfado tras lo cual cruzo sus patas delantera y volteo la lado contrario del que estaba Bonbon para decir – ríe si quieres pero un día atrapare a un y entonces seré yo quien ría al último – bonbon que intentaba recobrar la compostura se dirigió a asia la unicornio – lo siento Lyra es solo que es muy extraño oír algo así y más de una yegua adulta deberás no quería reírme de ti – Lyra solo volteo para mirarla con incredulidad – claro y yo te creo – entonces se hiso un pequeño lapso de silencio tras el cual ambas ponis que ahora se encontraba mirándose una a la otra comenzaron a reírse.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos cuando ambas ponis comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Bonbon pues Lyra insistió en acompañarla, en el camino continuaron ablando de algunas banalidades como el clima lo agradable que este estaba algunas locas teorías de Lyra sobre los humanos entre otras cosas para finalmente llegar a su destino – bien creo que es hora de despedirnos – dijo bonbon para hacer una pequeña pausa para despues continuar – bueno entonces adiós Lyra – esta solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Bonbon volteaba para entrar a la casa cuando de pronto Lyra tiro de su pata delantera derecha para acto seguido besarla bonbon se congelo tras sentir la lengua de Lyra dentro de su boca y comenzó a sentir como si las fuerzas en ella desaparecieran y el mundo a su alrededor comenzara a desvanecerse por un momento su mente quedo completamente en blanco para acto seguido y tras recuperarse un poco de su transe empujo a Lyra hacia atara para luego reclamarle – que haces Lyra si esto es otra de tus locas idea yo – pero antes de que terminara Lyra arremetió contra ella de nuevo tapando su boca con la suya, bonbon por su parte intento hacer recapacitar a Lyra intentado pedirle que se detuviera en los corto momentos en que separaba sus labios de los de ella finalmente Lyra se detuvo lo suficiente para que Bonbon terminara una frase – Lyra por favor detente ambas somos chicas en que estás pensando – la unicornio agitada en ese momento respondió – y eso que importa Bonbon si yo fuera un corcel entonces me aceptarías sin más, a mi esas cosas no me interesan solo sé que me enamore de ti en el instante en que te vi Bonbon y eso no cambiaría si fuera un chico un unicornio un Pegaso un grifo un dragón o cualquier otra cosa, por eso intente estar contigo pese a que estabas tan enfadada conmigo aquel día en el bosque, por eso me levante a la 6 de la mañana a esperarte fuera de la tienda hoy, por eso me quede a limpiar contigo, porque necesito tenerte cerca Bonbon necesito sentir tu calor y tu aroma pero si para ti eso no es suficiente solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí y me iré– entonces soltó la cadera de esta para sostener su rostro y así obligarla a mirarla fijamente.

Bonbon tenía a la unicornio frente a frente y esta sostenía su rostro para que no pudiera desviar la mirada podía ver los hermosos ojos color miel de la poni color cian era obvio que dicha poni quería una respuesta la necesitaba si importas cual fuera para seguir adelante con su vida pero Bonbon por su parte no lo tenía tan claro aunque sentía algo por Lyra no estaba segura de que fuera amor como estarlo nunca le avía pasado antes en la vida y aunque así fuera no sabía si era algo tan intenso como lo que la unicornio sentía por ella así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue aprovechar que Lyra la avía soltado del cuerpo para empujarla tras lo cual corrió dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave para que la unicornio no pudiera entrar tras lo cual se escondió tras las cortinas mirando como la unicornio se reincorporaba para correr hacia la puerta – por favor bonbon no huyas yo yo lo ciento por favor no te vayas – tras decir esto se desplomo frente a la entrada y en su rostro se podían ver lagrimas saliendo de sus atormentados ojos para despues levantarse para acto seguido retirarse con la cabeza agachada y una expresión de tristeza, bonbon que observaba la escena por un momento deseo salir tras ella pero el miedo de lo que sucedería si lo hacia la detuvo en su lugar simplemente miro como la dolida unicornio desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Era una nueva mañana pero esta vez para bombón era muy diferente no avía podido dormir nada pues el recuerdo de la unicornio cian la atormentaba apenas cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir los labios de Lyra sobre los suyos y le parecía que las zonas de su cuerpo donde la unicornio avía puesto sus cascos ardían como brasas al rojo vivo.

Decidió intentar sacar a la unicornio de su mente yendo a trabajar como era costumbre así que salió de su casa pero esta vez ella no se parecía en nada a su yo de todos los días pues en su rostro se podían ver claramente unos ojos rojizos con bolsas negras debajo de ellos una melena despeinada y un pelaje apagado sin mencionar que su estado de ánimo no se veía mejor ya que exhibía en su rostro una expresión sombría y un aura muy deprimente.

Se dirigió a su establecimiento cuando de detrás de ella escucho una furiosa voz que le reclamo –así que Lyra no es lo suficiente buena para ti eh – al voltear se dio cuenta de dónde provenía dicha queja, Vinyl quien al mirarla se podía ver en ella una furia incontenible se dirigió hacia la poni terrestre para estampar su rostro frente al suyo – así que crees que mi amiga no te merece eh pues déjame decirte una cosa chica acabas de dejar ir lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en toda tu vida, pero que se puede esperar de alguien que se divierte jugando con los sentimientos de los demás - Bonbon que sabía la clase de rumores que avía sobre ella en el pueblo se enfureció para despues reclamar – y tú qué sabes de mi - tras lo cual la DJ respondió – sé que todos dicen que usas a todos tus pretendientes para divertirte para despues despacharlos cuando te aburren y que no terminas de salir con uno cuando ya te estas liando con otro – bonbon en ese momento se llenó de rabia para despues golpear a la unicornio blanca haciendo que los lentes de sol que traía cayeran al suelo – se todos los estúpidos rumores que ahí sobre mí pero te puedo asegurar que todos son mentiras inventadas por los ponis que no soportan que los rechazara yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a alguien a quien quiero y si no le respondí a Lyra es porque tuve miedo la final ella es una increíble artista que hipnotizo a todo con su hermosa melodía como alguien tan talentosa podría hablar de amor tan enserio con una poni tan simple como yo – tras esas palabras Bonbon se derrumbó y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras la unicornio blanca la miraba mientras aun sobando su rostro tras el golpe.

Vinyl que veía a la poni de tierra sumida en desesperación puso un casco en su lomo para despues decir – y tú crees que a Lyra le importa quien seas o lo que hagas créeme la conozco desde que comenzamos la academia de música hace ya casi 3 años y a esa poni todas esas cosas no le interesan si te dijo que te ama es porque es así lo único que debes preguntarte tu es si quieres corresponderle – tras decir eso Vinyl recogió sus lente para acto seguido ayudar a Bonbon a reincorporarse para despues ponerse en camino cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Bonbon - espera yo quiero intentarlo no sé si funcionara pero quiero estar con ella – la DJ volteo y miro a Bonbon para tras unos minutos tomarla de un casco y comenzar a correr – pues entonces vamos - bonbon que era arrastrada por la unicornio blanca dijo – espera Vinyl me veo horrible – pero la DJ hiso caso omiso a la poni terrestre.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de la DJ y esta abrió de un golpe la puerta haciendo que la chelista que se encontraba en ese momento detrás de ella saliera volando contra un estante que ya hacía del otro lado de la habitación – Vinyl que rayo te pasa - grito la chelista mientras se recuperaba a lo cual la Dj dijo – una misión de amor Tavi eso es lo que pasa – Octavia vio entonces a la acompañante de su querida y alocada Vinyl tras lo cual entendió enseguida las palabras de la unicornio blanca – está arriba primer cuarto a la derecha – dijo la chelista tras lo cual le señalo a bonbon la escalera, ella asintió para después proceder a subir.

Ya en el piso superior bonbon estaba de pie frente a dicha habitación preguntándose si debía entrar o no pues tenía miedo de que Lyra ya no quisiera verla más, pero tras unos minutos se armó de valor y decidió entrar.

Eb ese instante sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al ver a su amada Lyra pues esta ya hacía en aquel cuarto casi a oscura en la cama recostada mirando hacia la ventana la cual estaba cerrada mientras se podía ver que su pelaje antes de un hermoso color cian ahora era de un verde grisáceo muy apagado la misma Lyra emanaba un aura de tristeza que casi provocaba romper en llanto en la pequeña mesa de noche avía un emparedado que por su aspecto llevaba ahí al menos unas horas pues la unicornio no avía querido comer nada desde que regreso la noche anterior.

De los ojos de bonbon comenzaron a brotar lagrimas pues en el fondo sabía que el estado tan miserable en el que Lyra se encontraba era su culpa, la poni terrestre se acercó lentamente a la cama para despues sentarse en la orilla mientras pensaba que decir a Lyra, en ese instante se percató de que Lyra volteo ligeramente intentado ver quien era, bonbon estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la unicornio la abrazo, pero unos instantes después la soltó y retrocedió diciendo – yo lo ciento Bonbon es solo que yo necesitaba estar cerca de ti – bonbon entonces simplemente la beso enseguida los ojos de Lyra se iluminaron y su pelaje recobro su color cian parecía como si la vida hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, en ese momento Bonbon se disponía a decirle a Lyra lo que sentía pero esta puso un casco en su boca para después sonreírle de una forma muy dulce, era más que obvio que las palabras ya no eran necesarias ambas sabían que la otra la amaba de la misma forma y que desde ese momento sus destinos eran uno.

Bajaron ambas ponis al comedor donde la dos nerviosas artistas esperaba saber que avía pasado pero en cuanto vieron a Bonbon y a Lyra sonriendo supieron que ya todo estaba bien así que Vinyl dijo – genial ahora hay que celebrar esto con una fiesta y una orgi –pero antes de que terminara la palabra Octavia le lanzo una mirada asesina y le dijo – como termines de esa forma esa frase te lanzo por la ventana – la Dj sonrió de forma nerviosa tras lo cual hizo un gesto frente a su boca dando a entender que la cerraba, esa misma tarde Bonbon creo unos dulces con las hojas de mente que avía recogido 3 días antes eran unas pequeñas esperas de color verde sabor menta con un toque de miel en el centro ella los llamo dulces especiales y aunque para la mayoría de los ponis no tenían nada de especiales para bonbon si pues el día que recogió las hojas de menta conoció a su poni especial.

A terminar de recordar esos días bonbon salto todavía a otro recuerdo como la ves que Lyra avía decidido vivir con ella o cuando accidental mente comenzó un incendio en casa con un tostador que según la unicornio estaba defectuoso pese a ser nuevo entre muchos otros recuerdos.

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos y regresándola al presente por un poni que ella creía que ya no vería mas por su tienda pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba de nuevo – hola Bonbon como estas – pregunto el corcel, Bonbon que ya se imaginaba las intenciones de semental solo camino hacia una estantería intentando no mirar al poni – bien caramell hace años que no te veía por aquí – el potro de color amarillo ocre y crin café con unas herraduras como cutie mark sonría de forma picara para después decir – bueno y como querías que me acercara con esa unicornio sádica que tienes por pareja – bonbon que al oír eso se molestó un poco le respondió –bueno si no hicieras comentarios fuera de lugar ella no te abría echo lo que te hizo – caramell replico – cuál de todas las cosas que me a echo lo del balde en la cabeza la patada en los emmm bueno tu sabes dónde o el hecho de que me arrojara al interior de un barril para después clavar la tapa y lanzarlo por el rio – a lo cual la poni terrestre respondió – pues si no hubieras estado intentando besarme esa vez del incidente del barril nada habría pasado –a lo cual el potro se defendió – y como iba a saber que tú y ella avían comenzado a salir además fue excesivo sabias que ese rio en concreto terminaba en una cascada enorme creí que moriría cuando sentí como el barril cayó en picada además cuando finalmente pude salir de él tuve que caminar por 5 días para regresar a ponyville "CINCO DIAS" – bonbon en ese momento comenzó a reír tras lo cual dijo – bueno a los mujeriegos siempre les termina yendo mal – en ese instante caramell se paró junto a la poni terrestre para abrasarla por detrás – pues si no me hubieras rechazado yo no habría buscado consuelo en brazos de otras – Bonbon enseguida se zafo de los cascos del corcel y camino rápidamente lejos de su alcance –por cierto Bonbon escuche decir a esa poni como se llama vilim villi vinyl creo que Lyra estaría fuera un pardee meses – bonbon que ya intuía por donde iban las intenciones de casanova dijo – bueno salió con Octavio esta mañana pero seguro regresa en cualquier momento – esperaba que esa pequeña mentira lograra ahuyentar al semental cuando de pronto un segundo "cliente" entro lo cual lejos de tranquilizar a la poni terrestre la preocupo aún más ya que era otra poni que tampoco esperaba volver a ver – bonbon he venido ah hic recuperarte –en ese instante la poni de color rosa con crin morada y unas uvas y una fresa como cutie mark entro en la tienda era obvio que avía estado bebiendo algún tipo de licor pues el penetrante aroma del alcohol emanaba de ella bonbon rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella para decirle – Berry punch mi como estas vete a casa en este instante - a lo cual la intoxicada poni respondió – no Bonbon yo tengo que dessssiirte que teeee quero digo quiero y eh venido a recuperar tu amor – para después dirigirse hasta caramell – y tu aléjate de ella es mía – para acto seguido darle un golpe en la cabeza con una caja que avía a la mano derivándolo detrás del mostrador fuera del alcance de todos, la poni color crema no podía creer su mala suerte apenas avían pasado unas horas tras la partida de Lyra y ya tenía a estos dos molestando de nuevo

Una ves mas sono la campanilla de la entrada y bonbon solo podía rezar para que fuera un cliente normal y que no malinterpretara las cosas al ver a la intoxicada poni y al mujeriego corcel.

Entonces vio con alivio que se trataba de dinky la pequeña hija de ditzy que regular mente compraba caramelos con Bonbon, entonces dinky llamo a su acompañante que hizo que Bonbon se inquietara nuevamente pues aunque no era un pretendiente simplemente no le agradaba la presencia de este poni de tierra, la entrar en la tienda las 2 ponis que ya hacían en ella se inquietaron ante la presencia del corcel pues aunque a primera vista parecía un caballero de cuna noble ya que su cuerpo era delgado y algo delicado al punto de que incluso y a pesar de ser un macho se podía confundir a la distancia con una yegua y no cualquier yegua si no un alicornio, con un pelaje de color gris obscuro muy uniforme y una crin lacia y larga color rojo quemado pero aquí comenzaba lo inquietante pues en su rostro ya hacían don ojos color amarillo pero a diferencia de los demás en estos ojos se podía sentir la carencia de todo sentimiento pues su mirada era fría y siniestra la punto de que si no fuera porque su dueño ya hacía de pie en la tienda todo podría pensar que estaba mirando los ojos de un cadáver y el oscuro adorno que traía en su pecho no ayudaba nada al potro pues este era un reloj de bolsillo color negro con runas rojas brillantes como las brasas del mismo tártaro que aterraban a quien se atrevía a mirarlo por más de un pardee segundo pues mucho que lo avía echo incluso aseguraban escuchar unas siniestras voces y llantos provenientes del siniestro artefacto el cual el potro portaba con una cadena negra que usaba como collar y para terminar el conjunto siniestro una cutie mark que nadie podía entender que era pues parecía una extraña runa o letra de un idioma que simplemente en equestria no existía todo aquello hacía de este cliente alguien inquietante, Bonbon no podía entender como ditzy le permitía quedarse en su casa y mucho menos estar cerca de su querida hija cuando los demás pobladores le rehuían.

Dinky que al igual que su madre no temía al corcel le pregunto – que crees que debería comprar Zeon no sé por cual decidirme – el corcel de aspecto inquietante solo respondió – no lo sé Dinky pero recuerda que tu madre solo te permitió comprar una pequeña bolsa así que escoge bien - para después comenzar a vagar por la tienda saliendo del rango de visión de las 2 ponis y la potrilla quienes solo lo vieron perderse entre los estantes, pasaron unos minutos y bonbon ya avía logrado que Berry se fuera a casa mientras que caramell seguía en el suelo detrás del mostrador cuando la pequeña potrilla regreso con una pequeña bolsita de papel no más grande que una cartera llena de gomitas de colores, Bonbon estaba cobrando a la pequeña niña cuando caramell se reincorporo para darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña – oh hola pequeña eres la hija de Derpy verdad – la potrilla en ese instante mostro una cara de enojo – mi mama se llama Ditzy – pues le molestaba que llamaran a su madre con ese apodo el cual algunos crueles ponis le avían puesto en forma de insulto por la forma de sus ojos – lo siento pequeña es que se me Sali – pero antes de que terminara la frase una sombra lo cubrió y en ese instante la sangre del despistado potro se congelo mientras empalidecía pues en ese instante logro ver al portador de dicha sombra, el potro de aspecto inquietante que regresaba al mostrador con una bolsa de golosinas en el hocico, caramell comenzó a respirar de forma agitada pues avía oído lo que le avía pasado al último poni que se avía atrevido a llamar a Ditzy por su apodo en presencia de Zeon este aun hacía en el hospital de ponyville en estado crítico y respirando con ayuda de máquinas después de casi un mes, que el potro de aspecto siniestro estuviera libre era simplemente un misterio que probablemente caramell resolvería siendo la siguiente víctima.

Caramell intento excusarse frente a Zeon diciendo –y yo no quise de decir eso simp p pplemente se me escapo – pero Zeon continuo avanzando hacia el cada vez más aterrado poni, este sentía como si con cada paso que daba Zeon su propia vida se acortara más y tenía la inquietante sensación de que las sombras de cada esquina de la tienda comenzaran a acercarse a el de forma amenazante como si en cualquier momento fuesen a abalanzarse sobre el para destrozarlo.

Entonces Zeon se detuvo frente al poni para dejar en el mostrador la pequeña bolsa de golosinas que traías y luego dijo – Dinky señorita Bonbon podrían salir un momento de la tienda necesito intercambiar unas palabras con este patán – en ese instante caramell sintió que era su final sabía que apenas las dos yeguas salieran de la tienda el terminaría igual o peor que aquel tipo del que avía escuchado, bonbon pensó por un momento en negarse y pedirle al potro que se calmara pero al mirarlo el mismo terror que paralizaba a caramell la intimido mientras la potrilla intento llamar la atención de Zeon – vamos Zeon tampoco lo hizo apropósito – pero el potro simplemente dijo – tranquila Dinky apenas termine con esto iremos a jugar al parque – tras lo cual le lanzo una sonrisa a la potrilla.

Ambas ponis se dispusieron a salir de la tienda cuando caramell reunió las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaba para aferrarse a Bonbon entonces se escuchó un estruendoso golpe en la entrado que hizo que los cuatro ponis voltearan.

Vinyl finalmente entraba de nuevo en escena para acto seguido enfurecerse al ver a caramell abrasando a Bonbon – aja conque por eso desapareciste bonbon para verte con este – dijo la DJ que era completamente ajena al problema que avía en la tienda para acto seguido correr hacia bonbon para separarla del potro tembloroso y acto seguido arrastrarlo hacia la entrada de la tienda donde lo lanzo hacia el exterior para luego decir – si te atreves a regresar te las veras conmigo – en ese instante caramel miro a la DJ como un ángel enviado por la mismísima Celestia para salvarlo y este no iba a desperdiciar tal regalo de la diosa, en una fracción de segundo el potro huyo de la escena mientras la Dj lo miraba algo extrañada pues si bien lo avía sacado a rastras de la tienda no creía que fuera para que corriera como lo hizo la unicornio no se enteraba de que acababa de salvarle la vida al mujeriego poni y tampoco es que se interesara en saberlo en ese momento volteo a donde ya hacían bonbon y sus dos clientes cuando se encontró con la fría e inquietante mirada de Zeon quien le dijo – tenía un asunto que tratar con ese patán señorita – para después suspirar – bueno supongo que no importa ya lo volveré a ver más pronto de lo que él cree en fin vamos Dinky – tras lo cual dejo una moneda en el mostrador para después comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la tienda mientras su pequeña acompañante le decía –no ibas a lastimarlo verdad – a lo cual Zeon respondió con una fingida sinceridad – como crees Dinky yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así – para después lanzar una sínica sonrisa tras lo cual ambos ponis desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Finalmente volvía a reinar la paz en la tienda de bonbon y aunque sabía que Vinyl estaba molesta por su huida prefería tener a la furiosa DJ cerca de ella que a eso 3 ponis.

Vinyl en ese instante rompió el breve silencio que se formó en la tienda diciendo – y bien bonbon espero una buena excusa para ese abraso que te estaba dando aquel poni – a lo cual bonbon respondió no me estaba abrasando Vinyl me estaba usando de escudo y no te preocupes no creo que lo volvamos a ver por aquí en un buen rato incluso me atrevería a apostar que caramell saldrá de ponyville por un largo tiempo – para después mirar a Vinyl y reír, la DJ no entendía muy bien las palabras de la poni terrestre pero decidió tomarlas como cierta –bien en que te puedo ayudar - dijo Vinyl a lo cual Bonbon respondió – mmm atiende el mostrador en lo que yo relleno los estantes – la DJ asintió y ambas comenzaron a trabajar si paso el día que para la buena suerte de Bonbon ya no le dio más sorpresas, solo algunos cliente unos pequeños malentendido entre Vinyl y algunos ponis que sonreían a bonbon mientras les daba su cambio pero por lo demás el día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad más para finalmente llegar el anochecer bonbon estaba algo cansada pero gracias a su alocada centinela el día fue más divertido que haberlo pasado sola solo pensando el su amada poni.

Bonbon se encontraba cerrando su negocio lista para regresar a su casa pero cuando se puso en comino de pronto Vinyl la agarro de un brazo para después decir – eh chica a donde crees que vas – bonbon solo respondió – pues a casa – en ese instante Vinyl comenzó a jalarla mientras decía – de eso nada es hora de la fiesta y hoy toco en uno de los mejores antros de ponyville Oh si – intento en vano aferrarse a la entrada de la tienda pero Vinyl quien era más fuerte que ella simplemente la jalo con gran facilidad hacia lo que parecía la primera de muchas noches de fiestas alocadas para las cuales la pobre bonbon no estaba preparada

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les haya gustado a quienes lo lean **

**Un pequeño aviso para quienes esperen el siguiente capítulo (como si eso pasase) me iré de vacaciones 1 semana así que no abra nuevo capítulo hasta el 25 de este mes **


	5. Capitulo 5 Una audicion peligrosa

**Capítulo 5** Una audición peligrosa

Comenzaba un nuevo día en canterlot y Celestia apenas elevaba el sol pero en un casa de aspecto muy burgués cierto potro artista ya hacía en su cama atormentándose por sus acciones de la noche anterior - oh por celestia que hice ahora sí que me odiara por siempre – se decía el unicornio azul para acto seguido meter su cabeza entre las almohadas para enseguida recordar el beso que había robado a Lyra, así había transcurrido toda la noche el potro no sabía que hacer ahora, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su mayordomo - joven allegretto debe levantarse recuerde que prometió a las señoritas Lyra y Octavia que las recogería para la audición - en ese instante el unicornio entro en pánico para acto seguido taparse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, como podría ir a verlas en ese momento se preguntaba mientras temblaba aterrado pues la sola idea de encarar a Lyra le ponía los pelos de puntas, pero entonces Maudol jalo de las sábanas para luego decir en tono de regaño - joven Allegretto sé que levantarse temprano nunca ha sido lo suyo pero una promesa es una promesa así que arriba - por su parte el unicornio de color azul intento excusarse - no maudol no se trata de eso es qu - pero antes de que terminara la frase Maudol lo hizo levitar de su lecho hacia el baño para acto seguido lanzarlo a la bañera - Maudol esta helada - dijo el tembloroso unicornio - oh vamos joven no exagere tanto - dijo el anciano unicornio para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida del baño - bien joven Allegretto termine de ducharse mientras yo hago que le preparen el desayuno - entonces el mojado potro intentó llamar nuevamente la atención del mayordomo - escucha Maudol - pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por el anciano unicornio - o es verdad su hermano me pidió que le dijera que quería conocer a sus amigas y me encargo que les pidiera que la invitara a una comida este sábado - Allegretto entonces dibujó una expresión de duda en su rostro mientras decía  
- porque quiere mi hermano conocer a las chicas - Maudol respondió - bueno supongo que tiene que ver un poco el especial énfasis que puse al describir la actitud que tenía usted con la señorita Lyra cuando me pregunto quiénes eran sus amigas - en ese instante Allegretto se congeló y su pelaje se tornó de un rojo vivo - qu que actitud Maudol de qué ha- hablas – el anciano mayordomo miro la potro para lanzarle una sonrisa seria y decir – por favor joven Allegretto si de algo me sirven tantos años a cuestas es reconocer el amor cuando lo veo – en ese instantes el ya avergonzado potro se sumergió por completo en la bañera deseando que de alguna mágica forma el desagüe se lo tragara junto a su vergüenza mientras Maudol solo volvió a sonreír para continuar – me alegra que por fin encontrara el amor joven Allegretto y creo que su hermano piensa de la misma manera por eso quiere conocer a la afortunada poni que lo flecho – Allegretto tras oír eso cambio su semblante por uno de tristeza pues recordó nuevamente las palabras de Octavia la noche anterior sin mencionar la reacción de Lyra cuando la había besado tal vez las palabras de su mayordomo eran ciertas la poni lo había flechado pero ella no sentía lo mismo que él y eso lo entristecía enormemente al final esa era la razón de querer huir de su compromiso con ambas potras pues no se creía capas de mirar a Lyra de frente y mucho menos estar cerca de ella, pero cuando Allegretto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos Maudol lo saco de estos – bien joven Allegretto me retiro para que termine de bañarse por favor apresúrese ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí – tras eso Maudol se retiró del baño y el potro artista finalmente entendió que Maudol no lo dejaría huir de su compromiso así que simplemente a asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante en otro punto de la ciudad en concreto en casa de Octavia esta se iba levantando para dirigirse hacia el cuarto donde su amiga se encontraba supuestamente descansando para tocar la puerta –Lyra es hora de que te levantes tenemos que prepararnos Allegretto nos recogerá en 1 hora – tras lo cual dejo pasar unos instantes pero tras no recibir contestación alguna decidió entrar a la habitación –Lyra estas despierta – dijo la chelista pero entonces se percató que Lyra no estaba en la habitación y de echo parecía que no avía dormido esa noche ahí, extrañada se dirigió hacia el comedor cuando de pronto escucho un sonido que parecía provenir de un armario donde guardaba utensilios de jardinería, al llegar a dicho sitio pudo darse cuenta que fuera de este ya hacían una enorme bolsa de plástico negro y una soga en el suelo y tras unos instantes vio a la unicornio cian saliendo de armario con una pala flotando a su lado pero lo que más intrigo a Octavia era el aspecto de su amiga que parecía no haber dormido nada la noche anterior, aun llevaba puesta el vestido que había usado para la cena solo que ahora estaba arrugado y sucio obviamente por haber estado hurgado dentro del armario sin mencionar que la poni cian exhibía en su rostro una mirada perturbadora y una sonrisa macabra como si hubiera decidido asesinar a alguien y dichos utensilios estuvieran ahí para ayudarla a esconder su crimen para mucho esta forma de actuar seria inquietante pero para Octavia que llevaba muchos años conociendo a la unicornio era hasta casi normal pues sabía que abecés dicha poni hacia cosas no muy lógicas o normales, así que no la sorprendía tan fácilmente aquella escena, decidió llamar la atención de la unicornio – Lyra no sé qué estés haciendo pero tenemos que prepararnos para la audición – pero la unicornio cian simplemente estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para percatarse de la presencia e Octavia, Lyra se limitó a comenzar a recoger los objetos del suelo con su magia mientras su ya de por si macabra sonrisa se hizo a un más inquietante para después comenzar a murmurar – si are esto rápido y Bonbon jamás lo sabrá nunca lo sabrá nunca – era más que evidente que Lyra temía que Bonbon se enterara del beso con Allegretto y en un macabro momento de inspiración había decidido "solucionar" el problema desapareciendo a dicho poni, Octavia que se limitaba hasta entonces a mirar a su perturbada amiga decidió que ya era suficiente de tonterías así que se puso frente a ella la sujeto de los hombro y comenzó a agitarla con fuerza – LYRA no sé qué rayos estas haciendo pero no es momento de tus tonterías Allegretto nos – pero antes de que Octavia terminara su oración la unicornio se sacudió abruptamente al escuchar el nombre del potro salto hacia atrás liberándose de los cascos de su amiga para tomar la pala y comenzó mirar en todas direcciones – donde estas Allegretto tengo algo para ti – dijo mientras reía de forma nerviosa entonces la chelista que parecía comprender porque estaba en ese estado decidió tomar la soga que flotaba aun gracias a la magia de la unicornio para acto seguido abalanzarse contra Lyra.

Unos instantes después la chelista finalmente había logrado incapacitar a la unicornio con la soga para después comenzar a regañarla – Lyra no sé qué abra pasado para que estés así pero en este momento tienes que centrarte en la audición recuerda cuanto se esforzó Bonbon para que tu pudieras estar aquí acaso quieres decepcionarla – tras esa palabras comenzó a arrastrar a la unicornio hacia el baño – ahora aséate voy a preparar algo para desayunar – pero Lyra replico – espera Octavia yo – pero antes de que terminara la chelista puso un casco en su boca para luego decir – lo que sea que haya pasado anoche solo tú lo sabes y no ahí razón para que eso cambie – después se retiró del lugar en dirección a la cocina dejando a Lyra en el cuarto de baño con sus pensamientos.

Finalmente la dos ponis estaban listas para salir cuando Lyra dijo – escucha Octavia que te parece si vamos caminando a la audición será un gran ejercicio – entonces Octavia la miro de forma fría para después decir – Lyra el auditorio real está al otro lado de la ciudad tardaríamos todo el día en llegar – a lo cual a unicornio respondió - entonces podríamos tomar un taxi – pero la chelista respondió de forma sarcástica – tengo una mejor idea que te parece si esperamos a Allegretto quien se ofreció a llevarnos – entonces Lyra intento replicar pero era más que obvio que la chelista no iba a dejar que ella escapara llegarían a la Audición así tuviera que volver a atarla y lanzarla sobre el carro de Allegretto así que la unicornio decidió desistir de sus intentos pero en su expresión se podía ver claramente su descontento.

Finalmente Allegretto llego por las dos ponis, entonces este bajo del carro para saludar con gran educación a las dos ponis, pero Lyra al ver la potro retrocedió colocándose detrás de la chelista para acto seguido desviar la mirada lo cual el potro noto enseguida era obvio para el que Lyra estaba molesta con él por lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo cual lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal por unos instantes se produjo un silencio incomodo entre Lyra y Allegretto el cual este decidió romper dirigiéndose junto a la unicornio cian para después decir – Lyra yo necesito hablar contigo – pero entonces la chelista quien veía la incómoda escena intervino – chicos tenemos que irnos ya es casi la hora si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde – a lo cual Lyra que no podía ni mirar al potro a la cara solo corrió rápidamente dentro del carro para así escapar del potro.

Allegretto entonces tuvo que resignarse y subir al carro para colocarse en la esquina opuesta de donde la unicornio cian ni siquiera podría hablar con ella en el camino pues Lyra uso a su amiga como barrera sentándola en medio de ambos así que en el comino no hubo más que in silencio sepulcral para finalmente llegar a su destino.

Al baja del carro los tres ponis se dieron cuenta de toda la muchedumbre que ya se agolpaba en el lugar entonces se dieron cuenta de que tanta competencia tendrían pues casi todo los ponis que estaba ahí llevaban un instrumento lo que hacía más que obvio que todos estaban ahí para competir por un lugar en la sinfónica real.

Por un instante Lyra olvido sus problemas con Allegretto y lanzo una pregunta al aire - ¿todos estos ponis quieren entrar a la sinfónica? – a lo cual Octavia respondió – bueno es la sinfónica real – entonces la voz del potro se hizo escuchar – recuerde señorita Lyra que entrar en la sinfónica es una puerta hacia la fama en el mundo de la música clásica es obvio que haya ponis de todo Equestria aquí – Lyra entonces volteo hacia el potro para sonreír – ya veo – para después recordar sus problemas con dicho unicornio y voltear hacia el otro lado rápidamente entonces nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre los tres ponis fue entonces cuando Octavia pidió a Lyra – querida puede ir a buscar donde inscribirnos – a lo cual Lyra contesto - pero si es ahí enfrente – Octavia entonces dijo - ve a inscribirnos por favor – pero Lyra respondió – pero creo que debes llenar la solicitud antes deformarte – a lo cual la chelista respondió – da igual ve ahora te alcanzamos – era más que obvio que Octavia deseaba quedarse a solas con Allegretto pero Lyra distraída como era no conseguía captarlo.

Después de unos minutos Lyra finalmente hizo caso a su amiga dejando a los dos ´ponis solos entonces Allegretto intento comenzar una charla – parece que hoy ara un día agradable no crees Octavia – pero antes de que terminara la frase Octavia lo tomo del cuello por su camisa para acto seguido jalarlo dejando su rostro frente al suyo entonces dijo – muy bien Allegretto que paso contigo y Lyra y quiero la verdad o el arco de tu violín terminara en un lugar de tu cuerpo que no fue hacha para meter objetos – entonces Allegretto comenzó a sudar pues era obvio que mentirle a Octavia sería una terrible idea pero decir la verdad seria aun peor pues en cuanto supiera lo que hizo probablemente lo lanzaría desde la torre más alta de Canterlot si mencionar que no le permitiría volverse a acercar a Lyra, su mente comenzó a pensar en cientos de excusas pero en el fondo sabía que Octavia no era una poni a la que se pudiera engañar con facilidad pero entonces hubo un momento de iluminación en el unicornio – veras Octavia lo que paso es que cuando me despedía de Lyra anoche tropecé y por accidente le robe un pequeño beso pero no fue nada realmente importante así que no debes preocuparte en cuanto pueda se lo explicare a Lyra y todo volverá a la normalidad – tras decir eso el potro de color azul le lanzo una sonrisa a la poni chelista la cual enseguida contesto con una mirada fría para después decir – así que pese a que te dije que ya tenía a alguien la besaste y ahora inventas la excusa más patética que ha existido desde la fundación de Equestria – entonces Allegretto se congelo era obvio que solo un tonto se tragaría semejante excusa, en ese instante Octavia mira fríamente al potro – entenderás que esto es algo que no pienso permitirte desde ahora no quiero que te acerque a ella – entonces Allegretto respondió – escucha Octavia, Lyra es una poni adulta y tú no me puedes prohibir que le hable – a lo cual Octavia respondió - pero querido si de eso ya te encargaste tú y en cuanto le diga que se lo que paso entre ustedes ella estará tan avergonzada que probablemente regresara a ponyville enseguida – para después sonreír de forma sínica – tu no arias eso – dijo titubeante el potro a lo cual la chelista respondió – estas seguro – en ese instante la poni color cian regreso y la chelista se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amiga – oye Lyra estaba conversando con Allegretto y él me dijo que – pero antes de que pudiera terminar Allegretto corrió frente a Octavia para detener su malicioso intento de alejar a su amada poni de el – escucha Lyra creo que oír tu nombre tal vez es tu turno – tras lo cual sujeto a la poni de un casco para encaminarla hacia cualquier otro lugar que estuviera lejos de Octavia para después encarar a la chelista con una mirada furiosa – como puede ser tan – entonces la chelista puso un casco en la boca de unicornio – Lyra es mi amiga pero bonbon también y prefiero que Lyra abandone esta audición a permitir que tú te interpongas entre ella y Bonbon así que tú decides Allegretto te alejas de ella o hago que regrese a ponyville – tras esa palabras la chelista se encamino en busca de Lyra dejando al unicornio detrás con una mirada furiosa y triste a la vez al parecer así terminaba la efímera relación con la unicornio cian así como cualquier oportunidad de pudiese tener de que la unicornio cian lo viera como algo más que un amigo.

Allegretto solo comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con una expresión sombría mientras se decía así mismo "de todas formas ella nunca te hubiera correspondido, esto es lo mejor para ti Allegretto ahora solo debes concentrarte en la audición" pero el unicornio azul también sabía que ahora había un enorme agujero en su corazón y se preguntaba cómo podría tocar una hermosa melodía con su violín cuando en su corazón solo había un enorme vacío y una gran tristeza.

Mientras tanto Octavia que lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaba hacia Lyra pudo ver como el violinista se perdía entre la multitud entonces finalmente dio alcance a su amiga - Lyra creo que es por aquí – dijo la chelista llamando la atención de su compañera la cual enseguida volteo hacia la chelista para después preguntar - y Allegretto donde esta Octavia – a lo cual la chelista respondió – ah el entrara por otro lugar Lyra de echo probablemente no lo veamos ya en todo el día además me encargo que te dijera que debido a sus obligaciones como noble de Canterlot no podrá vernos en una largo tiempo así que tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin él desde ahora – entonces Lyra dibujo una expresión de alivio la cual enseguida cambio a una de preocupación – debería buscarlo para darle la gracias por todo – entonces Octavia intervino – pero creí que te sentías incomoda con el – entonces la unicornio cian miro cian el suelo para después decir – bueno tuvimos algunos problemas él y yo pero es un buen poni además desde que llegamos a sido muy amable con nosotras – entonces Octavia quien estaba decidida a terminar con cualquier posible vínculo con ambos unicornios pregunto - y que clase de problemas tuviste con el – entonces Lyra sonrió de forma nerviosa y comenzó a voltear hacia todas partes intentando esquivar la mirada de Octavia para después decir de forma nerviosa – eh dije problemas no digo cuales problemas no hay ningún problema con él y menos del tipo que tengas que contarle a Bonbon jajá – después de eso simplemente comenzó a caminar rápidamente para que la chelista no hiciera preguntas aparentemente el trabajo de Octavia estaba hecho, entonces se percataron de que había un gran alboroto varios ponis avía formado un circulo entorno a lo que parecía ser una pelea entre una Pegaso y un poni de tierra, las dos artistas decidieron acercarse a observar lo que pasaba entonces que dieron cuenta que más que una pelea era un brabucón molestando a una Pegaso bastante tímida que ya así encogida en el suelo tapando su rostro con sus alas mientras el potro le decía - estúpida cabeza de aire como hayas rallado mi arpa te aseguro que tendrás que salir de aquí en silla de ruedas y sin eso horrendo plumeros que llamas alas – en ese instante la unicornio cian quien avía logrado atravesar el circulo de ponis se puso frente a él interponiéndose entre este y la Pegaso para después decir – ey como te atreves a levantar tus cascos contra una chica – entonces el potro con una mirada furiosa se dirigió hacia Lyra – tú no te metas en esto si no quieres que use ese cuerno como mondadientes después de arrancártelo – a lo cual Lyra contesto – pues inténtalo estúpido bruto – la unicornio nunca había tenido miedo de pelear y menos por alguien a quien estuvieran molestando y se hacía más que evidente que esta vez no iba a ser diferente sin importar que el potro de color blanco y crin rubia que estaba frente a ella fuera más grande o pareciera más fuerte que ella, entonces Octavia entro en escena y llamo la atención de ambos ponis – es suficiente ambo ya sepárense – dijo la chelista entonces el potro volteo hacia la poni color gris – así que tú también quieres entrometerte que también piensas que puedes ganarme a los golpes – dijo el potro para después sonreír, pero entonces Octavia se rio para después decirle al semental – jajá crees que yo me rebajaría a esos juguitos barbaros, no pequeño tonto, pero sería muy desafortunado para ustedes que alguien llamara a los organizadores de la audición para poner orden porque después de todo quien querría a ponis conflictivos en la orquesta real – tras decir esas palabras la chelista le lanzó una sonrisa sínica y burlona al potro que enseguida dio un paso así atrás para después exhibir una expresión de enfado tras lo cual dijo – bien solo aléjense de mi perdedores y tu – tras lo cual señalo a Lyra – más vale que te cuides la espalda de ahora en adelante – tras decir eso el poni de tierra tomo su instrumento y salió del circulo de ponis empujado con furia a quien estuviera frente a él.

Lyra entonces le grito – pues cuando quieras y donde quieras idiota – para después hacer una mueca de enfado, en ese instante Octavia se acercó a su amiga para darle un golpe en la nuca – Lyra porque siempre te tienes que meter en problemas ajenos – Lyra entonces volteo hacia la chelista y dijo – no iba a permitir que ese bruto lastimara a esta chica – entonces ambas voltearon hacia la Pegaso color blanca que aún estaba en el suelo cubriendo su cara con sus alas y abrazando lo que parecía ser el estuche de una flauta o clarinete, Lyra coloco suavemente un casco en la cabeza de la Pegaso para después decir – amiga ya se fue ese bruto ya no tienes nada que temer, la Pegaso entonces retrajo sus alas para verificar que esto fuera cierto mientras en su rostro se veían algunas lágrimas y una expresión de miedo la cual desapareció poco a poco al ver a la unicornio cian sonriendo frente a ella y extendiéndole un casco para que se levantara para después preguntarle -estas bien- la Pegaso entonces sonrió para después aceptar la ayuda de la unicornio – muchas gracias emmm – entonces la unicornio se presentó – me llamo Lyra y no tienes que darme las gracias quien en verdad nos salvo fue aquella poni con cara de pocos amigo – para después señalar a la chelista la cual en seguida respondió – como que cara de pocos amigos – con una expresión fría para cambiarla luego por una de enfado – así me agradeces que te salve friki problemática tal vez debe dejar que te dieran una paliza para que te ubiques – a lo cual Lyra respondió – bah no pensabas lo mismo cuando te defendía en la academia – entonces ambas ponis pusieron cara de enfado pero instantes después comenzaron a reír y acto seguido la Pegaso que veía esto comenzó también a reír pero entonces fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar – yo no estaría tan tranquila si fuera ustedes – la voltear pudieron darse cuenta de que era Allegretto quien avía llegado al final de la pelea – porque dices eso – dijo la unicornio cian – ese tipo se llama Vincent y tiene muy mala reputación incluso llegue a escuchar que para quedarse con un puesto en una orquesta de Manehattan lastimo a su rival gravemente – entonces Lyra dijo – pues que lo intente vera quien es Lyra Hearthstrings – mientas en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y una expresión de confianza extrema hacia sí misma, pero en ese instante el potro color azul tomo sus cascos con los suyos y la mira directo a los ojos para decir – escucha Lyra esto es serio yo no podría soportar que te lastimara enloquecería de dolor si algo malo te sucediera – en ese instante Lyra se sonrojo y Allegretto entendió las vergonzosas palabras que había dicho entonces intento cambiar el tono diciendo – quiero decir a ustedes si a ustedes 2 claro porque son mis amigas y yo yo – pero entonces Octavia se coloco entre ambos ponis pegando su nariz a la de Allegretto con un mirada furiosa para después susurrarle – parece que no fui lo suficientemente clara la última vez Allegretto – pero este contesto la mirada asesina con otra para después responder a Octavia – ahora menos que nunca me aras apartarme de ella Octavia voy a protegerla de ese tipo sin importar cuanto intentes alejarme de ella – ambos ponis parecía que iban a comenzar una nueva pelea pero entonces una suave y tímida voz llamo la atención de Allegretto –hola Allegretto – dijo la Pegaso que Lyra avía rescatado entonces el potro color azul volteo para darse cuenta de conocía a la Pegaso – hola Shiny cuanto tiempo sin verte – contesto el potro para acto seguido regresar su rostro a la posición que tenía pegado al rostro de la chelista para continuar con su pelea de miradas, Lyra quien intenta borrar el enrojecimiento de su rostro se dirigió hacia la Pegaso para decir – entonces tú y Allegretto se conocen – a lo cual la Pegaso respondió – si nos conocemos desde pequeños ya que mi familia y la suya siempre han sido tanto amigos como socios de negocios – en efecto la Pegaso en cuestión era una poni que denotaba ser de clase alta pues su pelaje blanco brillaba como si se usaran solo los mejores shampoo y su chin larga de color rosa claro estaba perfectamente peinada no avía un solo pelo fuera de su lugar asta en su ojos de color rosa que tenían sobre ellos una ligera sombra azul pintada se denotaba elegancia y en su costado se dibujaba un clarinete de color dorado dentro de un corazón, Lyra por un momento se sintió algo avergonzada de su apariencia pues ella rara ver peinaba su crin y ya ni se hable de usar maquillaje simplemente era algo que ella pensaba que no era para ella, pero enseguida saco esa idea de su cabeza para acto seguido continuar charlando con la poni – así que también vas a competir en la audición – la lo cual la Pegaso asintió para después decir – si acabo de terminar de estudiar en la academia de música de Canterlot pero sé que puedo lograrlo además tengo más razones que nadie para querer entrar – tras terminar de decir eso la Pegaso lanzo una mirada al unicornio de color azul que aun competía contra Octavia en un duelo de miradas furiosas para después sonrojarse y tapar nuevamente su cara con sus alas.

Pero Lyra que nunca parecía entender ese tipo de cosas solo pregunto – y cuáles son esas razones - para después mirar a la Pegaso con una sonrisa y una cara llena de ingenuidad, por su lado shiny simplemente dijo – por favor Lyra no me hagas decirlo – entonces la Pegaso esta vez se puso completamente roja de los cascos a la cabeza entonces los megáfonos del auditorio sonaron – a todos los ponis que hayan venido a la audición se les pide que entren en el siguiente orden instrumentos de percusión por la entrada derecha, instrumentos de viento por la entrada del centro y instrumentos de cuerdas por la entada izquierda, gracias por su atención.

Entonces la Pegaso se dispuso a entrar despidiéndose de las dos ponis que la habían salvado y de Allegretto a ese último le dijo algo sonrojada – Allegretto si soy aceptada que te parece si vamos a celebrar a un restaurante que conozco que sé que te encantara – a lo cual el unicornio quien volvió a desviar la mirada de su duelo dijo – claro Shiny de echo podríamos ir los cuatro una vez seamos aceptados – entonces miro a Octavia con una sonrisa malévola - bueno eso si todos somos aceptados – entonces Octavia dijo – si Shiny toma en cuenta que hay ciertos ponis que en vez de practicar como deberían se la viven pensando en tonterías como las novias de otras – en ese instante Lyra comenzó a sollozar para después decirles a sus acompañantes – es solo que tú y vinyl me preocupan Octavia pero are mi mejor esfuerzo – tras lo cual corrió levitando su instrumento con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la entrada que el correspondía mientras Octavia y Allegretto corrían detrás de ella gritándole - espera Lyra no hablábamos de ti – dejando sola a Shiny que solo se quedó paralizada pensando "si los cuatro" mientras en su cara se podía ver claramente una expresión de decepción para tras unos minutos tomar su clarinete y ponerse en camino.

Finalmente más de un centenar de ponis se encontraban dentro del auditorio esperando instrucciones cuando de pronto un poni de mediana edad con un esmoquin negro que parecía ser el maestro de la sinfónica se paró en el centro del escenario junto a un micrófono para decir – sean bienvenidos a esta audición hoy buscamos a 15 músicos para la sinfónica real y solo aceptaremos a los mejores de ustedes, se les pedirá de forma aleatoria que interpreten un solo enfrente de todos que dure entre 3 y 10 minutos así que por favor elijan bien y hoy mismo después de la última interpretación se les dirá quienes serán aceptados así que por favor prepárense comenzamos en 10 minutos – después dicho poni regreso detrás del telón entonces se comenzó a escuchar por todas partes el murmullo de los ponis que decidían que obra interpretaría y el sonido de varios instrumentos siendo afinados y revisados, pasaron los diez minutos y comenzaron a pasar uno tras otro los ponis entonces quedo más que obvio el nivel que había ahí todos eran muy talentosos y resaltar sobre ellos sería muy difícil pensó Lyra, entonces finalmente llego el turno de Allegretto quien subió al escenario para después camino hacia el centro de este entonces se presentó de forma muy formal, entonces el poni que antes había recibido al resto pregunto la potro – que interpretara para nosotros – entonces el unicornio color azul dijo – interpretare el "Trillo de Diavolo" –en ese instante por todo el auditorio se escucharon varios murmullos y sobresaltos hasta el propio aplicador de la prueba dijo – está seguro muchacho que quieres ejecutar tal obra – pues ya fuera por su oscuro origen o por su complejidad dicha melodía rara vez era interpretada pero el potro de color azul solo asintió para luego prepararse mientras el aplicador solo asintió entonces Allegretto comenzó.

Se comenzó a escuchar la melodía mientras la multitud enmudecía asombrada al ver como el unicornio no solo lograba emular la compleja melodía si no que lo hacía con una maestría que pocos ponis podrían tener, incluso el propio poni que juzgaba la actuación de los músicos estaba asombrado era más que obvio que Allegretto ya avía asegurado su lugar en la sinfónica con tal demostración maestría que algunos ponis que también había ido a la audición pretendiendo ocupar el único lugar de violinista que avía decidieron abandonar la audición sin ni siquiera intentar superar al potro incluso sus propias amigas habían quedado boquiabiertas, pues si en la cabeza de alguna de ellas había alguna duda sobre la habilidad de Allegretto con su instrumento esta se había esfumado al escuchar dicha interpretación, después de salir de su asombro el juez y tras felicitar al potro llamo a la siguiente poni –Lyra Hearthstrings por favor pase – entonces la unicornio cian se dispuso a subir al escenario entonces se encontró con Allegretto que al pasar junto a ella susurro – buena suerte Lyra – la unicornio el asintió con la cabeza para dirigirse hacia el centro del escenario pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar la despistada unicornio tropezó con el cable del micrófono cayendo al suelo asiendo un estruendoso ruido para acto seguido levantarse rápidamente completamente avergonzada mientras veía como Octavia desde el asiento que ocupaba se llevaba un casco a la cara, la propia Lyra un tanto avergonzada el lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa al juez el cual solo dijo – bien señorita que melodía tocara – a lo cual Lyra respondió – tocare una composición propia señor se llama "dulce alegría" – el aplicador aunque algo extrañado asintió para después decir - pues adelante señorita – entonces Lyra comenzó a tocar su arpa y se comenzó a escuchar una dulce melodía que enseguida hipnotizo a varios de los ponis mientras se dejaban llevar por la hermosa y relajante melodía que hacía sentir a dicho ponis una tranquilidad casi celestial, al terminar algunos ponis aplaudieron mientras el juez que era uno de los ponis que había quedado hipnotizado por la melodía se despabilaba para decir – ejem muy bien señorita pase a su asiento – Lyra comenzó a bajar las pequeñas escaleras del escenario satisfecha de lo que había hecho todo habría salido perfectamente si no fuese porque nuevamente se tropezó esta vez con las escaleras para acto seguido caer junto a su querida arpa, mientras en las butacas donde se encontraban Octavia y Allegretto la poni de tierra negaba con la cabeza para después preguntarse – como puede tocar tan bien y luego ser tan torpe si no la conociera pensaría que lo hace apropósito – mientras el potro azul solo sonreía para él está su torpeza era encantadora entonces Octavia llamo la atención del potro – y dime Allegretto que te pareció la melodía de Lyra – a lo cual este respondió – fue hermosa – entonces Octavia cambio su expresión fría e inexpresiva por una sonrisa sínica para después decir – sabes esa melodía la compuso para Bonbon cuando se mudó con ella, como se nota cuanto la quiere no crees – entonces la expresión de Allegretto cambio de una sonrisa cálida a una seria y algo triste, entonces Lyra llego a su lugar al lado de Octavia para preguntar – que les pareció – Octavia dijo – estuviste genial solo la próxima vez intenta mantenerte de pie hasta el final – para después sonreírle, después Allegretto dijo – estuviste magnifica y tu melodía fue hermosa – a lo cual Lyra se sonrojo un poco para decirle al potro – gracias Allegretto - tras eso la audición continuo mientras las horas pasaban finalmente llegó el turno de Octavia quien también demostró la gran habilidad que poseía con su violonchelo y después de unos cuantos ponis fue el turno de Shiny quien también demostró una gran habilidad con su clarinete pese a su edad, finalmente todos los ponis habían pasado y ahora estos esperaban fuera de la sala de concierto esperando los resultados incluyendo a nuestros cuatro protagonistas que se encontraban charlando cuando Shiny dijo – oigan chicos que tal si tomamos un café mientras esperamos, del otro lado de la calle ahí una cafetería – entonces Lyra y Allegretto asintieron mientras Octavia que parecía algo inquieta dijo – muy bien pero yo tengo que ir al tocador de yeguas – entonces Allegretto vio la oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas con Lyra – bien entonces yo y Lyra iremos por los cafés mientras Shiny tu – pero antes de terminar la frase Octavia lo interrumpió pegando su rostro al de Allegretto diciendo en voz baja – buen intento pero no va a pasar – para después separarse del potro y decir – Shiny tú y Lyra vallan por los cafés y Allegretto se quedara a cuidar los instrumentos mientras yo voy al tocador – para después hacer que las dos yeguas se pusieran en camino dejando al unicornio color azul solo con los instrumentos pero tras unos minutos este se comenzó a preguntar si podía ir detrás de su amada poni ahora que Octavia se había ausentado pero temía que si dejaba solos los instrumentos alguien pudiera tomarlo, en ese instante un poni se paró cerca de Allegretto para después decirle – oiga si quiere puedo cuidar sus instrumentos mientras usted va al baño – aunque Allegretto entendía porque el poni creía que necesitaba ir al baño pues se había pasado los últimos cinco minutos caminando de un lado a otro buscando la forma de ir al lado de Lyra, no sabía si aquel poni era de fiar pues se veía algo nervioso como si alguien lo observaba pero su deseo por ir junto a la unicornio cian gano a la razón que le decía que no aceptara así que tras darle las gracias al poni salió corriendo hacia la cafetería.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando las dos yeguas y el potro regresaban a donde estaban sus instrumentos para hallar a la enfurecida Octavia de pie junto a estos – Allegretto creí que ibas a cuidar nuestros instrumentos – dijo la poni de tierra color gris entonces Allegretto contesto - pero deje a alguien cuidándolos Octavia – entonces Octavia dijo – pues yo llegué aquí y no había nadie – entonces el potro estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto Lyra dejo caer el café que traía levitando con su magia para decir – no está – entonces Octavia dijo - que cosa Lyra – entonces esta repitió sus palabras – no está – para después correr hacia los instrumentos para comenzar a buscar por todos lados entonces dijo mientras templaba nerviosa – mi arpa no está la deje junto a tu chelo y ya no está Octavia – para después salir corriendo dejando a los tres ponis detrás, entonces Octavia mira a Allegretto con mucho enfado para después decir – mira lo que has hecho idiota como Lyra no recupere su arpa juro que te mato – tras lo cual Octavia salió corriendo para buscar a la unicornio, Allegretto que sabía en el fondo que Octavia tenía razón al culparlo decidió buscar al poni que se había ofrecido a cuidar los instrumentos pues seguramente el había robado el arpa de Lyra dejando a Shiny cuidando el resto de las instrumentos

Allegretto comenzó a correr por todos los alrededores del auditorio esperando encontrar a dicho poni cuando se dio cuenta de que este ya hacia sentado detrás de una jardinera en ese instante corrió hacia el gritando – ey tu ven aquí – por su parte el potro al darse cuenta de quién era corrió a toda prisa intentando escapar del furioso unicornio pero era inútil Allegretto poseía una gran condición física así que fue solo cuestión de tiempo que este diera alcance al poni fugitivo para después lanzarse sobre el haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo, entonces el poni culpable dijo – por favor no me lastimes yo yo – pero entonces Allegretto lo interrumpió sujetándolo de la camisa que traía para después decirle – que hiciste con la arpa de Lyra contesta si no quieres que te de una golpiza – entonces el tembloroso poni dijo – escucha yo no quise hacerlo pero Vincent me amenazó con lastimarme si no lo ayudaba a alejarte de ahí – en ese instante Allegretto sintió un terror que jama sabia sentido pues ahora todo tenía sentido ese malvado potro no quería el instrumento solo quería atraer a Lyra para probablemente hacerle daño o algo peor entonces Allegretto le grito de nuevo al poni – donde está a donde se llevó el arpa – a lo cual este dijo – no lo sé solo sé que está por aquí pero no sé dónde lo juro – entonces el unicornio color azul lanzo al poni fugitivo hacia la parad para luego decir – por tu propio bien espero que Lyra y su instrumento estén bien porque si no te are pagar por ello de tal forma que desearas que ese maldito de Vincent te hubiera matado – tras decir eso salió corriendo esperando hallar a Lyra antes de que cayera en la rampa del malvado potro.

Mientras tanto dentro del Auditorio Lyra había seguido a alguien pues creí haber visto a dicho poni cargando su instrumento hasta el segundo piso del auditorio así uno de los balcones cuando de pronto en uno de estos hayo su instrumento sin pensarlo dos veces Lyra corrió hacia este para ver que efectivamente fuera el suyo pero al llegar a este escucho una voz detrás de ella – vaya vaya vaya quien diría que esa cosa vieja sería tan importante para ti – al voltear Lyra se percató que era el potro con el que avía discutido al llegar al auditorio – que quieres – dijo la unicornio cian entonces el potro respondió primero con una risa burlona para acto seguido decir – que acaso no recuerdas que te dije que me las pagarías además eres demasiado buena con el arpa lo que no es nada bueno para mí pero qué tal si sufrieras un desafortunado accidente como por ejemplo caer desde uno de los palco del auditorio - tras lo cual dibujo en su rostro una malévola sonrisa para después arremeter contra la unicornio que no podía correr hacia ningún lado pues estaba en una esquina del palco así que la ser golpeada directamente por el potro Lyra salió volando hacia el vacío quedando colgando únicamente de uno de sus cascos mientras con el otro sostenía su amado instrumento el cual también había salido del palco entonces Lyra pudo darse cuenta del problema en que estaba pues su arpa al ser de metal era bastante pesada y la estar en un auditorio el segundo piso que era donde se encontraba el palco está separado por 20 metros del suelo era evidente que si se soltaba de la orilla la caída la lastimaría gravemente o incluso podría matarla, entonces el malvado potro se acercó a dicha orilla mientras se reía para luego decir – vaya parece que aquí termina tu carrera como concertista que lastima – entonces el potro se dispuso al aplastar el casco con el que Lyra se sostenía con los suyos para que esta cayera al vacío mientras la unicornio solo podía ver aterrada como el potro estaba a punto de rematarla mientras ella a duras penas podía soportar su peso y el del arpa, así que intentar moverse era imposible ni siquiera la magia era una opción pues ella solo sabía usar los hechizos más básicos como usar magia para tocar su arpa y levitar objetos pensó en usar este último para levantarse a sí misma pero era inútil jama sabia logrado levantar nada más pesado que su arpa sí que levitarse a sí misma y a su instrumento estaba fuera de sus capacidades entonces Lyra simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el inevitable golpe de gracias por parte de Vincent cuando de pronto escucho un golpe seco pero ella aún se sostenía del borde y entonces sintió unos cascos en el suyo pero estos en vez de intentar lanzarla al vacío estaba jalándola para ponerla a salvo entonces al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Allegretto quien había noqueado a Vincent con un asiento que avía arrancado del palco para después intentar salvarla entonces el potro le dijo – Lyra tienes que soltar tu arpa pesa demasiado – pero Lyra simplemente negó con la cabeza para después decir – no puedo es muy importante para mí – entonces Allegretto la ver lo decidida que estaba Lyra a aferrarse a su instrumento le dijo – escucha Lyra suéltalo voy a levitarlo hasta el suelo te prometo que estará bien lo juro – entonces Lyra al ver el rostro de Allegretto lleno de decisión decidió escuchar la poni soltando su preciada arpa la cual se precipito rápidamente hacia el suelo pero justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse fue rodeado de un aura azul tras lo cual comenzó a levitar suavemente hasta llegar al suelo, en ese preciso instante Octavia entro al recinto solo para ver Horrorizada como su amiga colgaba de uno de los palcos mientras Allegretto intentaba subirla entonces corrió hacia ellos para intentar ayudar pero cuando ya estaba llegando al lugar Vincent quien avía recobrado el conocimiento arremetió contra los dos unicornios intentando lanzarlos a ambos al vacío pero esta vez Allegretto intercepto el golpe con su cuerpo para después propinarle varios golpes en el rostro mientras le gritaba a Octavia – ven ayuda a Lyra - mientras se abalanzaba sobre el poni malhechor intentado alejarlo de Lyra.

Ambos ponis comenzaron una batalla encarnizada mientras Octavia ayudaba a Lyra a entrar al palco, Allegretto comenzó a golpear a Vincent por todas partes pero el potro poseía un cuerpo grande y sumamente resistente así que los golpes de Allegretto aunque bien colocados apenas hacían mella en el poni terrestre entonces Vincent lanzo un puñetazo hacia Allegretto que prácticamente demolió al poni la impactar contra su pecho pues la fuerza de Vincent también era formidable

Allegretto que ya hacía en el suelo por el único golpe del poni terrestre pensaba que no podía perder contra él pues si lo hacia la siguiente en sufrir en sus cascos seria su amada Lyra entonces vio como el potro se acercó a Octavia que aun ayudaba a Lyra a entrar en el palco Allegretto sabía que era demasiado fuerte para el pero también que debía evitar que llegara a las dos yeguas a como diera lugar entonces se dio cuenta de que el potro estaba parado en el lugar idóneo para rematarlo aunque el plan de allegretto era peligroso pues podían terminar ambos muerto pero su deseo por proteger a Octavia y a Lyra era mayor así que se puso en pie para acto seguido correr con todas sus fuerzas contra el potro abalanzándose sobre el haciendo que ambos saliera disparados fuera del palco precipitándose hacia el vacío para terminar estrellándose en las butacas del primer piso fue entonces que Lyra y Octavia quienes ya hacían seguras en el primer piso gritaron el nombre del unicornio Azul para después correr hacia donde habían caído ambos potro la llegar a la planta baja se percataron de que Allegretto se arrastraba muy adolorido fuera de las butacas mientras por su nariz y hocico escurría sangre sin mencionar que el potro estaba cubierto de golpes, raspaduras y cortes por todos lados, ambas ponis corrieron a socorrer a su amigo pero entonces se dieron cuenta que el había sido el afortunado de los dos pues Vincent ya hacia doblado de una manera muy poco natural encima de las butacas era evidente que su espalda se había partido por la mitad la chocar contra los asientos así que Octavia corrió para buscar ayuda para ambos ponis mientras Lyra sujetaba a Allegretto el cual se había desmayado poco segundos después de salir de entre los asientos.

Pasaron varios minutos pero la ayuda había llegado al lugar Allegretto ya había sido atendido pero al parecer sus heridas eran menores de lo que aparentaban así que simplemente limpiaron y vendaron los corte que se veían mas importantes y luego lo dejaron ir mientras la guardia por su parte también los había dejado ir pues después de oír el testimonio de los tres ponis y tras interrogar al cómplice de Vincent determinaron que todo había sido culpa de este

Los tres ponis que aún se recuperaban de su pequeña aventura entonces esculcaron la voz de la Shiny – pero que les paso - a lo cual los 3 ponis respondieron – es una larga historia - entonces la Pegaso le dijo a los tres ponis – chicos ya están los resultados los pusieron por acá – entonces los tres ponis olvidaron por un momento la amarga experiencia pues quería saber los resultados así que los 4 se pusieron en camino mientras uno de los guardia miraba a Allegretto desde lejos.

Entonces otro guardia se acercó a este para decir – señor le dirá la unicornio el estado del poni de tierra – entonces el guardia que miraba a al unicornio azul dijo – no el solo intentaba defender a las dos yeguas que estaban con el no merece cargar con tal peso y dime ya se confirmó su estado – el segundo guardia asintió con la cabeza para después decir – si señor acaba de confirmarnos uno de los paramédicos que el Poni de tierra que corresponde al nombre de Vincent sufrió fractura severas en cráneo y columna que probablemente lo dejen paralizado del cuello hacia abajo por el resto de su vida si es que logra sobrevivir pues su estado es sumamente crítico por el momento el potro está en coma – entonces el guardia quien recibía este informe solo suspiro – bien entonces terminamos aquí – a lo cual el subordinado contesto – no procesaremos la poni de tierra señor –entonces el guardia líder dijo – ¿para qué? tú mismo lo has dicho probablemente no sobreviva a esta noche y aunque lo haga ahora está encerrado en una prisión de la que jamás podrá escapar – entonces el subordinado asintió pues sabia en el fondo que era verdad ahora Vincent seria prisionero de su propio cuerpo y solo la muerte lo liberaría así que simplemente lleno un informe y los guardias se retiraron de dicha escena.

Mientras tanto Lyra y los otros llegaban a donde se habían publicado los resultaos de la audición, el primero al que vieron en la lista fue Allegretto pero a ninguna de las tres yeguas le sorprendió esto pues su interpretación había dejado boca abierta a muchos ponis incluyendo la propio juez y al ser el único puesto de violín que avía eso significaba el sería el primer violín en la orquesta lo cual alegro enormemente al unicornio que enseguida mostro un enorme sonrisa incluso su lesiones y golpes dejaron de doler por unos instantes, entonces la Lyra y Shiny abrazaron a este mientras Octavia lo felicitaba, para Allegretto hubiera sido un gran momento de felicidad pues Lyra lo estaba abrazando si no fuera porque debido a sus golpes sintió un gran dolor cuando ambas ponis hicieron presión sobre el soltando un alarido de dolor, entonces ambas ponis retrocedieron soltándolo rápidamente para después disculparse a lo cual el potro solo negó con la cabeza para después sonreírles a las dos, la segunda en encontrar su nombre fue Lyra quien dejó caer su mandíbula pues no podía creer que hubiera logrado entrar pues ella no se consideraba tan buena así que se acercó la pizarra para confirmar que no estaba leyendo mal pero entonces Octavia se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola para después felicitarla efusivamente, Shiny entonces tomo los cascos de Lyra para después comenzar a felicitarla, finalmente Allegretto se acercó a la unicornio cian para darle un pequeño abrazo el cual ella pese a su temor por lastimar de nuevo al potro acepto, finalmente Shiny y Octavia encontraron también sus nombre.

Shiny por su parte rompió la compostura que toda dama de alta sociedad tenia comenzando a saltar por todos lado gritando – lo logre. Lo logre –pero unos instantes después la ver el numerito que estaba montando se encogió de vergüenza y cubrió su rostro con sus alas para para después decir – lo ciento yo no quise – pero antes de que terminara la oración Lyra la tomo en sus cascos elevándola unos centímetros del suelo para después abrazarla – felicidades Shiny sabía que lo lograrías – para después soltar a la Pegaso y dirigirse hacia su amiga entonces se dio cuenta que Octavia mostraba un semblante triste y deprimente mientras susurraba para ella – ahora sé qué debo hacer – entonces Lyra preocupada se dirigió hacia Octavia para preguntarle – pasa algo malo Octavia – a lo cual esta volteo con una expresión fría – claro que pasa algo malo Lyra me pusieron como segundo violonchelo y yo quería ser el primero – entonces Octavia cambio su expresión por una sonrisa macabra para después decir – pero supongo que ahora que estoy dentro de la sinfónica real hay una posibilidad de que el poni que ocupa ese puesto sufra un "accidente" – entonces Lyra le sonrió a la poni color gris de forma nerviosa – no crees que ya tuvimos suficiente de ponis locos por hoy – entonces Octavia miro a la unicornio cian para responderle – eso me lo dice la misma poni que esta mañana quería enterrar a ese tipo – entonces señalo a Allegretto – en mi jardín por haberla besado – entonces Lyra y Shiny se congelaron y Allegretto corrió hacia Octavia para intentar reclamarle pero en ese instante Octavia puso un casco en la boca del unicornio azul para después decir tranquila Lyra, Allegretto ya me explico lo que ocurrió la noche anterior se tropezó frente a ti y te robo un beso por accidente por lo cual estaba muy apenado – entonces Allegretto miro con horror hacia Lyra pues él pensaba "es la misma tonta excusa que use con ella esta mañana y si ella no lo creyó mucho menos Lyra" pero entonces la unicornio cian que era muy ingenua dijo – ya veo así que por eso hiciste eso, siento haberlo malinterpretado Allegretto – para después sonreírle y exhalar una suspiro de alivio, Allegretto no podía creer que la poni hubiera creído semejante excusa pero entonces Octavia lo golpeo ligeramente en el costado para después susurrarle – te dije que era más tonta de lo que aparentaba – entonces el unicornio azul puso una cara de enojo y dijo – ella no es tonta solo en más pura que otras ponis perversas que yo conozco – tras lo cual le lanzo una mirada a Octavia, entonces esta dijo – seguro que quiere hacerme enojar ahora que ya logre que te perdonara aun puedo darle la vuelta a esto sabes – tras lo cual Octavia sonrió de forma sínica contra el potro – el cual enseguida cambio su postura – ok ok lo ciento Octavia deja las cosas como están – entonces la poni sonrió en forma de victoria ante el potro.

Shiny que no estaba tan convencida dibujo en su rostro una gran tristeza pero entonces Octavia que se disponía a sentarse al lado de su amiga le dijo - tranquila Shiny, Lyra ya tiene a alguien y no es ese tonto - para después sonreírle lo que hizo que la Pegaso sintiera lago de calma en su corazón.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando los 4 ponis ya hacían sentados en la cafetería que estaba frente al auditorio esperando al carro de Allegretto, no era precisamente la celebración que ninguno de ellos querría para festejar su ingreso a la sinfónica real pero los eventos que avía acontecido a lo largo de todo el día los había dejado agotados sin mencionar que Allegretto y Lyra aún permanecían adolorido por su encuentro con Vincent así que se limitaron a pedir algo de comer y beber mientras hablaban de su futuro en la sinfónica con mucho entusiasmo para finalmente ver como el carro de Allegretto llegaba por ellos lo ponis, estos pagaron lo que habían consumido para después disponerse a subir al carro con sus instrumentos cuando de pronto Octavia llamo la atención de Lyra – escucha Lyra tengo algo muy importante que hacer así que adelántate y por favor llévate mi chelo – entonces la unicornio cian pregunto algo preocupada – pero Octavia a esta hora no puedes esperar a mañana además que puede ser tan importante - pero Octavia solo respondió – no te preocupes Lyra no pienso deshacerme del poni que es primer violonchelo de la sinfónica ni nada por el estilo – entonces puso una sonrisa macabra para después continuar – por lo menos no aun – entonces sus tres compañeros retrocedieron un paso mientras Lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo – por favor no digas las cosas de esa forma – entonces la poni terrestre volvió a cambiar su expresión a una seria y fría – bueno da igual solo asegúrate de que mi chelo llegue sano y salvo a casa - entonces Maudol quien bajaba del carro vio el deplorable estado en el que estaba Allegretto entonces sobresaltado dijo – por el gran reino de Equestria que le ha sucedido creí que iba a una audición de músicos no de luchadores – entonces Allegretto simplemente dijo – te contare todo más tarde Maudol por ahora solo llévanos a casa – el mayordomo asintió para después con su magia subir los instrumentos de los 4 ponis mientras estos subían excepto Octavia quien enseguida se despido de todos – bueno nos vemos mañana chicos y Lyra no te preocupes estaré en casa antes de que te des cuenta – dio un último vistazo a su chelo sacando lo que parecía un papel de dentro mientras Lyra la observaba algo preocupada entonces le pregunto – que es eso Octavia - a lo cual ella respondió con una expresión triste – nada Lyra solo algo que ya no necesito deja de preocuparte ya soy bastante mayorcita para que me cuides además solo voy a hacer algo que había pospuesto desde hace mucho - entonces comenzó a caminar mientras el carro con todos sus amigo y el mayordomo de Allegretto se alejaban para después susurrar – aunque probablemente me odies después de esto Lyra – tras lo cual la chelista se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras dentro del carro ya hacia 3 ponis muy cansados para hablar entre si entonces este se detuvo y Maudol dijo – señorita Shiny llegamos – entonces la Pegaso levanto ligeramente el vuelo para salir del carro mientras Maudol y Allegretto bajaban del carro, el mayordomo entonces busco el instrumento de la pequeña Pegaso mientras Allegretto se despedía de ella con un pequeño abrazo y Lyra desde el carro solo hacia un movimiento de despedida con su casco mientras le sonreía, por su parte Shiny estaba ansiosa de entrar a casa para contarle a sus padres sobre su victoria así que la despedida no duro mucho, entonces el carro continuo su camino, en ese instante Allegretto se dio cuenta que estaba por fin a solas con Lyra pues Maudol estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el camino para poner atención a lo que dijera o hiciera con Lyra.

Entonces el potro se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir o hacer para el potro era ridículo eh increíble lo que estaba pasando no había podido acercarse a la unicornio en todo el día por culpa de Octavia y ahora que por fin podía hablar con ella de forma tranquila no se le ocurría nada que decir, fue en ese instante cuando Lyra comenzó a hablar con el potro – sabes Allegretto yo quería agradecerte por salvarme y disculparme por ponerme tan rara contigo cuando nos recogiste - entonces el potro respondió – no tienes que disculparte fue mi culpa lo que pasó la noche anterior y con respecto a lo de salvarte no fue nada jama hubiera permitido que ese bruto te lastimara – tras decir esas palabras el potro se sonrojo pero entonces Lyra respondió – "nada" claro que fue algo solo mira como terminaste por defenderme enserio eres un gran amigo – tras terminar estas palabras la yegua le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al potro el cual enseguida quedo echo una roca, en ese instante se escuchó la voz del mayordomo – señorita Lyra llegamos – tras lo cual el carro se detuvo entonces Maudol bajo tanto su arpa como el violonchelo de Octavia y los llevo hasta la entrada de la casa mientras Lyra se despedía del Allegretto quien aun permanecía inmóvil y exhibiendo una estúpida sonrisa de un lado al otro de su cara entonces Lyra se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa de Octavia cuando escucho – hasta mañana Lyra – entonces vio al voltear al potro aun con cara de tonto abanicando un casco de un lado a otro mientras el carro avanzaba para final mente perderse entre la noche

Lyra finalmente entro a casa junto a los dos instrumentos mientras se preguntaba que podría ser tan importante para que Octavia se fuera a esa hora entonces al pasar junto al librero sintió que lago faltaba pero estaba tan casada que decidió dejarlo pasar pues tal vez solo era su imaginación Para después acomodarse en el sofá que había en la sala pues tenía la intención de esperar a Octavia pero entonces se dio cuenta que su cuerpo tenía otros planes pues en cuanto se acurruco en el sofá sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse como si cada uno pesara una tonelada para finalmente caer rendida.

Pasaron lo que para ella fueron unos instantes cuando de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta entonces abrió los ojos solo para darse cuento que no avían pasado unos instantes pues el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana entonces la unicornio pensó "así que esa poni paso toda la noche afuera seguro se fue a divertir sin mí y perdió sus llaves pero ahora vera" entonces la poni con una expresión entre enfado y burla se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrir mientras decía – Octavia cómo pudiste irte de fiesta sin mí – pero entonces la abrir se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en la puerta era su querida Bonbon con una expresión algo sombría pero Lyra no noto esto último pues al verla se le ilumino el rostro y se lanzó hacia ella con intenciones de abrazarla con una sonrisa en el rostro pero entonces un rayo planco y azul entro de golpe en la casa empujando a la unicornio tirándola al suelo, cuando esta se reincorporo se dio entonces cuenta de que había sido o más bien quien había sido la que la había empujado Vinyl estaba mirando por todas parte mientras gritaba – tavi tenemos que hablar por favor – entonces Lyra noto el terrible aspecto que la DJ tenia pues su crin estaba completamente despeinada y su pelaje se veía opaco también sus ojos se veían terribles pues había lagrimas saliendo de ellos y se le podían notar vidriosos y rojizos sin duda por haber esta llorado entonces Bonbon quien aún estaba en la entrada se dirigió hacia Lyra para peguntarle – ¿Lyra que paso ayer porque Octavia apareció anoche en ponyville para terminar con Vinyl? –

**Bien hasta aquí este episodio de mi fanfic con un día de retraso pero aun así lo prometido es deuda**

**Como referencia el Trillo de Diavolo es una composición que existe cuya traducción es el trino del diablo y según su autor Giuseppe Tartini el diablo lo visito en sueños para enseñarle esta magnífica obra sin no eres muy creyente de estas cosas te recomiendo que vayas a YouTube y la escuches ya que es una obra magnifica**

**También aprovecho para avisar que debido a ciertos eventos fuera de mi control (salió dark soul 2 para Pc) ya no podre seguir con mi fanfic pero no se preocupen a quienes gusten de mi obra (que es solo uno creo pues es el único que comenta o que lo lee me inclino más por esto último) pues aquí les traigo el episodio final que cerrara todas sus dudas sobre el fanfic**

Capítulo final Una despedida prematura

Entonces cuando Lyra estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta de bonbon el cielo se tornó de un color rojo y se pudo apreciar un enorme meteorito que se dirigía directo hacia Canterlot en ese instante celestia luna y twilight intentaron detenerlo pero el masivo objeto ígneo era demasiado grande y rápido asiendo que las 3 princesas quedara reducidas a solo un montón de cenizas en segundos mientras el mortal fenómeno natural se impactaba contra la ciudad entonces una enorme muralla de fuego se erigió desde el cráter que laguna vez fue la gloriosa capital de Equestria para consumir toda Equestria en unos instantes dejando detrás una nube de polvo que tapo el sol en todas partes haciendo que el planeta entrara al cabo de unos poco meses entrara en una era glacial que erradico toda vida en la faz del planeta

FIN

El capítulo final sin duda es la mejor parte de mi fanfic bueno asta siempre a y también Cadence murió en el impacto junto con todo poni que pudo dar una continuidad a mi obra


	6. Capitulo 6 lejos de ti primera parte

Capítulo 6 Lejos de ti primera parte

Lyra se había quedado congelada la oír las palabras de Bombón como era posible que Octavia hubiera terminado con Vinyl, era algo que simplemente no podía entender entonces corrió hacia el librero que la chelista tenia cerca de la sala y entonces se dio cuenta de que la foto en la que ella y Vinyl estaban acurrucadas una junta a la otra ya no se encontraba en ese instante todo tuvo sentido, porque se había puesto tan rara la noche anterior y que era lo que había sacado de la funda de su instrumento, entonces Lyra solo cerro los ojos y dibujo una expresión de furia en su rostro mientras se decía así misma – Octavia eres una idiota – para después golpear el suelo con su casco en ese instante la demacrada unicornio color blanco se acercó a ella para después preguntar con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Lyra es que acaso hice algo que la hiciera enojarse? – entonces Lyra abrazo a la DJ con fuerza para después decirle – tranquila Vinyl vamos a hallar a esa poni idiota para arreglar esto – para después lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en su rostro todavía se podía notar enojo, en ese instantes Bombón se acercó a las dos ponis para también demostrarle a la unicornio blanca su apoyo cuando Lyra pregunto – pero porque creen que esta aquí en Canterlot tal vez sigue en ponyville - a lo cual la repostera respondió – no Lyra sabemos que está aquí porque anoche cuando estábamos cenando Vinyl y yo después de cerrar la tienda como a eso de las medianoche tocaron a la puerta y ella apareció, al principio a las dos nos dio justo verla pero cuando vimos la cara que traía nos preocupamos pues se veía muy triste incluso yo llegue a pensar que te había pasado algo Lyra pero entonces Octavia le pidió a Vinyl que salieran un momento, paso alrededor de una hora cuando escuche la voz de Vinyl gritando el apodo de Octavia y cuando salí solo vi como Octavia salía corriendo para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche mientras Vinyl iba tras ella yo también decidí ir tras ellas pero tú sabes lo rápida que puede ser Octavia enseguida la perdimos de vista intentamos buscarla en la casa de Vinyl pero ahí no estaba entonces se nos ocurrió buscar en la estación y precisamente ahí la hallamos pero ya estaba a bordo del tren a Canterlot cuando llegamos y este ya estaba en macha, así que Vinyl le grito intentando llamar su atención pero ella hizo oídos sordos así que apenas salió el siguiente tren lo tomamos para venir aquí esperábamos que hubiera regresado aquí – Lyra que escuchaba las palabras de su querida Bombón comenzó a enfurecerse más y más con cada palabra, no podía creer que encima de haber hecho lo que hizo la chelista ahora se encontrara por ahí huyendo de Vinyl y bombón como si fuera una fugitiva, fue entonces que se escuchó nuevamente que alguien llamaba a la puerta, en ese instante Lyra que estaba convencida de que era Octavia la que tocaba salió corriendo hacia la entrada para lanzarse contra quien estaba detrás de ella fue entonces cuando Lyra escucho de debajo de ella – empieza a preocuparme de lo habitual que ese está haciendo que me golpeen – fue cuando se dio cuentea que no era Octavia si no Allegretto el poni al que había derribado y sobre el que ahora estaba acostada con su rostro pegado al de este, el potro al darse cuenta de la posición en que ambos estaban dijo – bueno aunque podría acostumbrarme a esto - mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a la unicornio cian, fue entonces cuando la Dj se asomó esperando ver a la chelista pero la darse cuenta de que este no era el caso la deprimida poni simplemente se sentó para después agachar las orejas y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de nuevo de lágrimas entonces Bombón quien apenas salía de la casa de dirigió enseguida hacia la unicornio blanca para darle apoyo fue entonces que Vinyl cambio su semblante de tristeza por uno de enojo tras lo cual dijo – bien si Tavi ya no me quiere volver a ver entonces que así sea vamos Bombón nos vamos a ponyville – fue entonces que Lyra que aun ya hacia encima de Allegretto en el suelo dijo – claro que no Vinyl vamos a buscar a sea idiota y vamos a arreglar esto – mientras volteaba con una mirada de decisión en su rostro sin percatarse que el potro que había derribado y en el que ahora estaba recostada aprovechaba la situación para acercar su nariz a su melena para sentir su aroma mientras decía en voz baja – a mí no me importaría estar así todo el día – para después intentar abrazar a la unicornio cian quien no parecía percatarse de nada de lo que el potro hacía, pero entonces un rayo azul y rosa hizo desaparecer a la unicornio cian de los cascos de Allegretto, para colocarla cerca de Vinyl entonces la poni terrestre de color crema con risos azul y rosa se dirigió al potro con una mirada molesta – y a todo esto tu quien eres – a lo cual el potro se reincorporo rápidamente para presentarse – disculpen mi nombre es Allegretto y soy amigo de Octavia y – hizo una pequeña pausa para después mirar a Lyra y suspirar tras lo cual continuo – de Lyra – a lo cual Bombón ahora muy molesta respondió – mucho gusto y soy Bombón y soy la pareja de Lyra pero seguro que ella ya te lo avía dicho – tras lo cual puso un casco sobre el lomo de Lyra para después acercarla hacia ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría al potro el cual al escuchar esto enseguida cambio su semblante alegre por uno frio y seco – así que tú eres Bombón – dijo el potro tras lo cual miro de arriba abajo a la potra para después decir en voz baja – pues tampoco es que seas para tanto – pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que Bombón no lo escuchara entonces la poni terrestre en forma de contestación dijo igual también voz baja – y este poni pedante que hace aquí – lo cual el potro escucho claramente pues bonbon evidentemente lo había echo con toda la intención de que el potro lo escuchara, habían pasado solo 10 minutos desde que se conocían pero Allegretto y Bombón ya se detestaban el uno al otro con toda el alma pues Bombón se había dado cuenta de la intenciones que el potro tenía con Lyra mientras que el potro por su parte veía a la repostera como la razón por la que sus sentimientos por la unicornio cian no fueran correspondidos, entonces ambos ponis se encararon para comenzar a discutir pero entonces Lyra quien no se percataba de nada de esto los interrumpió diciendo – Allegretto tu sabes a que lugares va Octavia regularmente mientras esta aquí en Canterlot - a lo cual el potro asintió con la cabeza para después caminar hacia Lyra dejando a Bombón detrás – si pero que está pasando – entonces el potro se percató de la presencia de la deprimida unicornio blanca a quien no había notado por estar discutiendo con Bombón, pero Lyra entonces dijo - mira ahora no hay tiempo para que te explique solo dinos a donde suele ir – a lo cual el potro solo asintió – bien por lo regular le gusta tomar café en una cafetería que está en el centro llamada "Sublem", también le gusta pasear por el parque que está cerca de la estación del tren y mirar los escaparates de las tiendas de instrumentos al sur de la ciudad a y si no mal recuerdo su lugar favorito es el mirador de la ciudad la oeste aunque no sé porque – fue entonces cuando Vinyl interrumpió al potro para decir – porque ahí siempre veíamos la puesta de sol juntas cuando venía a visitarla – por un instante se hizo el silencio y una atmosfera de tristeza se comenzó a sentir cuando Lyra dijo – Allegretto puedes ayudarme tu ve a la cafetería y al parque yo voy a ir a la tienda de instrumento y al mirador – a lo cual contesto el potro –pero Lyra cada uno está muy separado del otro será mejor si vamos a mi casa por el carro o tardaremos muchísimo aunque nos separemos – la unicornio cian sabía que el potro tenía razón pues ella había vivido en canterlot en su juventud y sabía dónde estaba cada sitio entendía que cada uno con excepción de la cafetería estaba en un extremo de la ciudad así que llegar a ellos caminando tardaría al menos 5 horas cada uno, sin mencionar que tenían que ser solo ella y Allegretto los que buscaran a la chelista pues Vinyl y Bombón estaban muy casadas por el viaje sin mencionar que Vinyl no se encontraba nada bien y ella no quería dejarla sola así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la proposición del violinista, bonbon que no le entusiasmaba la idea de dejar a Lyra con el potro entonces dijo – yo también los acompañare – a lo cual la unicornio cian dijo – no bonbon tu quédate con Vinyl – aunque la repostera no quería dejar solos a los dos unicornios decidió aceptar pues Vinyl no se encontraba nada bien y temía que en un arranque de desesperación hiciera algo tonto, así los dos músicos salieron corriendo hacia la casa de allegretto dejando a las dos ponis atrás.

Mientras los dos unicornios iban corriendo Lyra pudo ver a alguien que le parecía conocida volando en el cielo fue entonces que se detuvo en seco y grito - ditzy por aquí – entonces la Pegaso rubia de color gris claro volteo para después descender frente a los dos unicornios – hola Lyra que haces por – pero antes de que la Pegaso pudiera terminar Lyra la interrumpió – Ditzy no hay tiempo por favor ayúdame – a lo cual la confundida Pegaso solo asintió, pero entonces un destello de color rojo inundo todo el lugar tras lo cual este desapareció dejando a todos los ponis de la zona algo confundidos y extrañados – que fue eso – dijo Lyra mientras miraba a Allegretto y a ditzy ambos igual de intrigados permanecían en silencio – da igual ditzy por favor puedes ir al mirador de la parte oeste de la ciudad para buscar a Octavia – fue entonces que una voz se escuchó por detrás de los tres ponis – tienes que estar bromeando esa Pegaso no podría ayer usa alas ni con un mapa – todos entonces se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz para ver a Zeon con su clásica expresión de fría y a la pequeña dinky quienes aparentemente habían estado buscando a Ditzy, ambos se acercaron a la Pegaso entonces Zeon dijo - Ditzy dijiste que nos esperarías sentada en el parque mientras íbamos a comprar algo de comer pero apenas nos dimos la vuelta tu desapareciste – entonces la Pegaso respondió – es que creí haber visto una nube con forma de muffin y quise acercarme a admirarla – entonces el potro color gris obscuro y ojos amarillos se acercó a la Pegaso para después poner un casco en cada lado de la cabeza de esta para después comenzar a presionar con fuerza – Y SE SUPONE QUE ESO ES UNA EXCUSA TONTA CABEZA DE AIRE – mientras la Pegaso agitaba sus alas y brazos de arriba abajo intentando en vano escapara de los cascos del potro mientras decía – LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO – mientras la pequeña dinky y los dos unicornios miraba la cómica escena pero entonces Lyra recordó porque estaban ahí tras lo cual empujo a Zeon a un lado para después decir a la Pegaso – escucha Ditzy no hay tiempo por favor ayúdame a buscar a Octavia – fue entonces que la pequeña dinky dijo – ho ho yo yo sé cómo podemos hallarla – para después voltear hacia donde estaba Zeon en cual enseguida fingió no saber que pretendía la pequeña potra pero esta entonces esta dijo – Zeon puede hallarla como te hayamos a ti mama – a lo cual la Pegaso y los dos unicornios miraron al poni de tierra extrañados mientras Lyra preguntaba – como la hayo dinky – tras lo cual la pequeña unicornio respondió – el comenzó a brillar y luego un brillo rojo salió de él y después camino por todos lados asiendo que los ponis brillaran por momento fue increíble – entonces Ditzy y los dos unicornios algo incrédulos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el poni terrestre el cual soltó un pequeña risa nerviosa para después tomar a la potrilla en sus cascos y jalarla hacia el dándole las espalda a los 3 ponis restantes para decirle a dinky en voz baja – oye que parte de esto es un secreto no has captado – fue entonces que Lyra corrió hacia Zeon poniéndose frente a él pegando su rostro al suyo – escucha no me importa si eres una especie de fenómeno mutante poni que puede hacer magia sin cuerno pero si puedes hallar a Octavia por favor hazlo – entonces el poni terrestre dijo – enserio con esa frase esperas que te ayude – pero en ese instante Ditzy se acercó a este tomo el rostro de Zeon entre sus cascos para después decir – Zeon por favor ayuda a Lyra si – en ese instante el potro se sonrojo al mirar los ojos de Ditzy para después asentir con la cabeza tras lo cual el poni se alejó unos pasos para después cerrar los ojos tras lo cual el reloj de bolsillo que traía atado al cuello comenzó a brillar con un intenso color rojo y después de un par de segundos todo el cuerpo de potro tenía el mismo brillo y tras unos instantes una onda de energía salió disparada del cuerpo de Zeon atravesando muros estructuras y ponis estos últimos quedaban brillando del mismo color unos instantes mientras al onda se alejaba hasta perderse en el horizonte alrededor de su creador, por unos instantes los 3 ponis asombrados se quedaron en silencio pero entonces allegretto rompió el mismo diciendo – pero que rayos fue eso como es que un poni terrestre puede – pero entonces dinky se acercó a este tras lo cual dijo – ssssssss tiene que concentrarse no hables – para después dirigir su mirada hacia Zeon con una sonrisa y una mirada de emoción, unos instantes después Zeon final mente hablo – está en el mirador oeste – a lo cual los unicornios que aún estaban sorprendidos no dijeron nada – me escucharon dije que está en el mirador oeste – dijo Zeon mientras agitaba una pata frente a sus caras, fue entonces que Lyra reacciono – ok gracias – dijo mientras miraba al extraño poni como si de una creatura extraña se tratara, entonces Allegretto que aún no podía creer lo que había presenciado dijo – pero que rayos – pero entonces al ver al intimidante poni decidió que era mejor no saber más así tras lo cual se dirigió hacia Lyra y le dijo - espera aquí Lyra voy por el carruaje - a lo cual esta asintió pero Zeon se dirigió una vez más hacia la unicornio cian –pero dense prisa porque parece que ya se iba – Lyra entonces exaltada dijo – que no, a donde va – mientras tomaba al potro de aspecto inquietante de los hombros para después agitarlo, entonces el potro le lanzo una mirada fría y aterradora a lo cual Lyra enseguida lo soltó para después encogerse en el suelo y con una voz tímida y asustadiza dijo – digo podrías ser tan amable en decirme a donde va – a lo cual el potro contesto mientras se sacudía los hombros – no lo sé – tras oír eso Lyra se reincorporo nuevamente para después comenzar a trotar de un lado a otro – no no no que hago ahora no la alcanzaremos – a lo cual la pequeña potrilla dijo – Zeon puede llegar hasta halla en un instante – tras lo cual lanzo una sonrisa a todos los presentes pero en ese instante el potro color gris la jalo nuevamente – dinky que parte de "secreto" no has entendido – pero entonces ditzy se acercó a este y a dinky para después decir de forma muy dulce –Zeon puedes hacerlo – a lo cual este respondió – ahhhhhh si puedo – entonces la Pegaso le sonrió tras lo cual el potro dijo - bien iré pero dinky viene conmigo – era evidente que quería llevarse a la potrilla para que ya no dijera nada que no debía entonces la pequeña potrilla grito – si vamos Zeon - para después subirse al lomo del potro mientras este caminaba hacia un callejón que avía cerca mientras Ditzy y Lyra miraban algo incrédulas entonces un sonido extraño que parecía ser un alarido aterrador salió del callejón par después ver como una especie de nube negra con un resplandor rojo se disparaba hacia el cielo para después tomar la forma de una enorme ave parecida a un cuervo de ojos rojos la cual salió proyectado hacia el lugar donde se suponía se encontraba Octavia dejando a ambas ponis boquiabiertas.

Finalmente Allegretto había llegado con el carruaje y tanto ditzy como Lyra subieron al carruaje para después pasar por bonbon y Vinyl y dirigirse hacia donde estaba supuestamente Octavia los 4 ponis que iban en el carruaje permanecían en silencio pero entonces Allegretto se dirigió a la unicornio cian – baya que amigo tan raro tienes Lyra eso que hizo no es algo que vez todos los días y menos de un poni terrestre – a lo cual Lyra respuesta – no es mi amigo la verdad es que no me agrada mucho que digamos – fue entonces cuando Ditzy interrumpió – vamos Lyra, Zeon es un buen potro – a lo cual esta respondió – no puedes estar hablando enserio siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos sin mencionar que es sumamente extraño incluso he oído rumores de que mando al hospital a un poni – entonces la Pegaso dijo – bueno si es algo serio pero no creo que fuera capaz de lastimar a alguien – entonces bonbon intervino en la conversación – no lo se Ditzy la verdad es que nadie sabe mucho de él y menos que hace en ponyville además tienes que admitir que desde que el apareció han pasado muchas cosas raras en ponyville sin mencionar las desapariciones de aquellos potros – entonces ditzy contesto – bueno supongo que es cierto que ha pasado algunas cosas raras cerca de el pero no puedes culparlo de ellas y menos sin pruebas además él siempre está acompañado de Dinky así que si hiciera algo malo seguro ella me lo diría – pero entonces Lyra contesto – pues aun así a mí me da mala espina ese poni así que por favor ten cuidado y no lo dejes estar tanto tiempo cerca de Dinky – a lo cual Ditzy respondió – vamos ustedes están exagerando mucho además las acaba de ayudar no es así Lyra – a lo cual esta asintió algo molesto fue entonces que el Allegretto dijo – chicas estamos llegando - a lo cual Lyra asintió mientras miraba a Vinyl la cual ya hacia en una esquina del carruaje en silencio para después decir – vamos Vinyl ahí que ir a hablar con esa tonta – entonces vieron a la chelista parada cerca del barandal el mirador y a su lado el poni terrestre de color gris oscuro y a la pequeña Dinky esta ultima jugando con las hojas secas que había en el lugar, fue entonces que Zeon llamo la atención de Dinky – vamos Dinky nosotros ya no pintamos nada aquí - tras lo cual volteo hacia la chelista para después decir – piensa en lo que te dije – entonces comenzó a caminar con la pequeña unicornio a su lado para llegar a donde estaban los demás ponis incluyendo a Ditzy a lo cual le dijo – vamos Ditzy – entonces la Pegaso negó con la cabeza para después decir – no yo también quiero apoyar a Vinyl – pero entonces Zeon tomo a la Pegaso para después lanzarla sobre su lomo y decir – eh dicho que nos vamos además tengo hambre por culpa de cierta Pegaso que no me dejo desayunar – entonces el potro solo hizo un gesto de despedida al grupo que estaba en el carruaje para después comenzar a caminar junto a la pequeña unicornio y con Ditzy en su espalda quien le decía – Zeon bájame que crees que haces – pero este hacia oídos sordos para después decir – a y dinky por no saber guardar secretos no pienso compartir mis dulces contigo por un mes – a lo cual la pequeña potrilla bajo las orejas para después decir – eeeh pero era para ayudar a alguien – este solo negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban desapareciendo entre las calles.

Finalmente la chelista fugitiva se encontraba enfrente de Lyra y los demás, entonces la unicornio cian se dirigió hacia Octavia y sin ningún aviso le propino una bofetada tras lo cual dijo – cómo pudiste hacer algo así – pero entonces Vinyl al ver esta escena corrió hacia donde ambas se encontraban para después ponerse delante de Octavia mientras Allegretto y Bombón se quedaban atónitos ante la reacción de Lyra fue entonces que Octavia enfadada quiso alcanzar a Lyra para regresarle el golpe mientras le decía entre gritos – tú no tienes derecho a entrometerte Lyra – pero Vinyl quien se avía puesto entre las dos impidió esto tras lo cual Allegretto y Bombón corrieron para detener a Lyra la cual simplemente retrocedió sumamente furiosa para después decir- entonces por lo menos encara a Vinyl en vez de huir como una cobarde – para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban Bombón y Allegretto a los cuales dijo - vamos chicos ellas tienen que hablar - para después encaminarse lejos del sitio dejando a la chelista y a la DJ solas.

Fue entonces que Octavia dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y dijo – porque tenías que seguirme Vinyl - a lo cual la Dj con una mirada furiosa dijo – como es posible que me preguntes algo así me dices que tenemos que separarnos te vas corriendo y esperas que yo sin mas lo acepte Tavi ¿es que no merezco aunque sea una explicación por lo menos? – fue entonces que Octavia comenzó a derramar lágrimas para después responder – Vinyl no e dejado de quererte pero finalmente estoy a un paso de lograr mis sueños de ser la primer violonchelista de la sinfónica de Canterlot pero eso significa que tendré que estar lejos de ti casi todo el año ¿Qué clase de relación se supone es esa? Tu mereces a alguien que te pueda querer siempre, no solo cuando su agenda se lo permita y no tendrá el valor de pedirte que renuncies a todo por mí no de nuevo – entonces la DJ aún más molesta dijo – ¿mi opinión no cuenta Tavi yo no tengo derecho a escoger acaso? – entonces la chelista tomo a Vinyl por los hombros – se cuál es tu elección Vinyl pero yo no puedo ver que lo hagas no otra vez siempre me ha atormentado que fueras detrás de mí cuando tu carrera estaba en lo más alto en Manehattan y si ahora que has convertido a ponyville en tu hogar lo abandonaras por mi yo no podría mirarte de nuevo a la cara por eso decidí terminar contigo porque tú también mereces ser feliz yo sé que hallaras a alguien que esté dispuesta a estar siempre contigo – fue entonces que Vinyl tomo a la chelista y la acerco a ella para intentar besarla pero Octavia la aparto para luego decir – es que no me estas escuchando – a lo cual esta respondió – si pero solo oigo a una poni que no parece entender que lo más importante en mi vida es ella todo lo demás no importa yo puedo ser feliz donde sea mientras tu estés cerca – entonces la DJ se alejó unos paso de Octavia para después decir – pero está bien Octavia si quieres que me aleje de ti lo hare – entonces Octavia sintió como si su corazón se detuviera al oír estas palabras mientras Vinyl seguía – voy a darte 3 días para pensarlo entonces voy a ir a tu casa a buscarte y si para entonces has decidido que esto es lo que quieres regresare a ponyville y nunca más te buscares Octavia – entonces la unicornio color blanca se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de la chelista mientras esta se quedó detrás pensando con el ánimo cabizbajo para finalmente salir del lugar dando vuelta en una esquina donde los 3 ponis que la acompañaban estaba escuchando todo y cuando estuvo segura de que avía salido del rango de visión de la chelista la fuerza con la que avía enfrentado a la su querida Octavia se desvanecieron para desmoronarse en lágrimas en los brazos de Bombón entonces la repostera dijo – voy a llevarla al carruaje tu Lyra ve a ver como esta Octavia y nada de violencia entendido – a lo cual la unicornio cian asintió algo enfadada pues dentro de si pensaba que Octavia merecía una buena reprimenda entonces Bombón se dirigió hacia Allegretto y le dijo – y tú has algo útil y vigila que Lyra no pierda los estribos – a lo cual el potro algo molesto por la forma de dirigirse hacia el solo asintió para después dirigirse con Lyra a donde estaba la chelista, la llegar junto a esta Lyra dijo – no piensas ir tras ella – pero la chelista que ya no podía contener sus lágrimas un segundo más solo bajo la cabeza para después comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar mientras los dos unicornios la miraban en silencio para después desaparecer entre las calles Lyra entonces se propuso a seguirla pero entonces Allegretto la detuvo – escucha Lyra, Octavia necesita estar a solas ahora pues necesita tiempo para pensar – entonces Lyra solo agacho las orejas y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de tristeza pues se sentía impotente ante la posible separación de sus dos mejores amigas Allegretto al percatarse de esto abrazo con fuerza a la unicornio la cual devolvió la muestra de cariño del potro abrazándolo también.

Entonces bonbon llego al lugar solo para mirar como los dos unicornios se abrazaban lo cual hizo que la repostera sintiera como su corazón se estremecía mientras los celos se apoderaban de su mente haciendo que corriera enseguida a donde ambos ponis estaban para propinarle un golpe en las costillas a Allegretto haciendo que este soltara a Lyra y se retorciera de dolor mientras la atónita unicornio cian miraba impactada la muestra de violencia que su amada Bombón ejercía sobre el unicornio azul para después tomar Lyra de un casco mientras esta decía – Bombón que haces espera – mientras esta la arrastraba lejos del potro para después robar el carruaje de este dejándolo atrás retorciéndose de dolor.


End file.
